La glotona hija del mal, Vanika Conchita
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Ella debió ser la reina de su país, sin embargo se lo arrebataron todo, la envidia la dominó, pero ahora ese era el menor de sus problemas por que la gula, consumía cada vez más su cuerpo. NOTA: TODO EL FIC HA SIDO ACTUALIZADO Y HAY NUEVO CAPITULO
1. Acto I La heredera

**DISCLAIMER: El software Vocaloid, la novela escrita por Akuno-P y las canciones a las que se hace mención no son de mi autoría y no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es la trama y los personajes secundarios.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:  
****  
¡POR FIN VUELVE VANIKA CONCHITA!  
Luego de muchos meses de espera, en los que incluyen que me dieron de baja el internet, entre a mi penúltimo cuatrimestre de la carrera de técnico, me surgieron pequeñas complicaciones por mi operación de la nariz y demás cosas, por fin regresa este fic, con actualización cada quince días.**

Primero que nada debo avisar que corregí todo lo que llevaba de fic, añadiendo nuevas líneas y una que otra situación, para que la historia valla cuadrando más y no queden algunos baches argumentales y exista la lógica con los tiempos, como creo que no había.

Sin más gracias por su atención, lectores.

Carshmen 

Principio del formulario

**LA GLOTONA HIJA DEL MAL, VANIKA CONCHITA.**

**ACTO I.- INTRODUCCIÓN - LA HEREDERA DE LUCIFENIA.**

—Este postre es delicioso —afirmó llevándose una cuchara a la boca.

—Vanika, ¿Acaso no escuchaste? —Preguntó — ¡Puedes ser la reina ahora! —exclamó.

Vanika sonrió discretamente y miró a su interlocutor.

— ¿Piensas que estoy zafada? No pienso meterme a la boca del lobo y terminar como mi querida prima Rilliane —dijo tranquilamente y continuó comiendo.

— ¿Pero ahora quien gobernará Lucifenia? —dijo preocupado su interlocutor.

Vanika se levantó de su asiento enfadada.

— ¡Que el mismo pueblo se gobierne! —Gritó — ¿Querían independencia, no? Pues démosela, ellos levantarán su economía, elegirán por quien quieren ser gobernados, ejercerán una democracia. Te apuesto que ninguno querrá ser gobernado por alguien de la misma sangre de Rilliane. Ellos estarán bien, no necesitan a una persona encerrada en un castillo gastando el dinero de impuestos y recursos a su antojo, lo han demostrado después de casi un año sin gobierno, han podido salir adelante. No me necesitan, jamás me necesitaron. —Dijo.

—Pero es la única heredera viva. —Dijo un poco asustado.

—Ministro, ambos sabemos que usted lo único que busca es que levante la economía de Lucifenia, pero me niego, me niego a darle mi fortuna al pueblo que Rilliane dejó en miseria, —levantó la voz —Además esto no hubiera ocurrido, si me hubiera dado el poder desde el principio, como me correspondía —Se estaba enfadando cada vez más —Rilliane era solo una niña y yo una mujer, ¡ERA MI DERECHO!, ¡YO DEBÍ HABER SIDO LA SOBERANA DE LUCIFENIA!, ¿POR QUÉ LA PUSO EN MANOS DE UNA NIÑA IDIOTA? —Gritó

—La señorita Rilliane Lucifen D'Autriche, era la única hija del rey Alexander, era la primera en quien caería el poder. —Respondió agitado el ministro.

— ¿Y YO QUÉ? ¿ACASO MI PADRE, NO ERA NADA? , ¡ERA EL PRÍNCIPE DUSTIN LUCIFEN! —gritó verdaderamente enojada.

—Pero Vanika, al ser su padre el menor de los hijos del gran rey Adelbert, no tenía pase directo a la corona, el rey Alexander y su descendencia eran los primeros herederos al trono, después del accidente donde murieron su padre y su tía, y debido a que la señorita Lucifen D'Autriche fue enviada a estudiar a otras tierras el poder sería para usted. Pero como ella regresó antes de lo planeado la corona recayó ella. —Explicó el ministro, quien temblaba de miedo.

— ¡PERO ERA UNA NIÑA DE TAN SOLO CATORCE AÑOS!, ¿ACASO NO TIENES SENTIDO COMÚN? , ¡ERA OBVIO QUE ESO TERMINARÍA MAL! —Gritó con la cara completamente roja.

—Pero… —balbuceó

— ¡YA BASTA DE PEROS! , ¡LÁRGUESE MINISTRO! , ¡FUERA DE MI CASTILLO! , ¡SI QUIERE UN HEREDERO, BUSQUE AL SEGUNDO VÁSTAGO DE ALEXANDER, LEONEL! , oh cierto, ¡ESTÁ MUERTO! —Gritó hasta casi caer desmayada por el esfuerzo.

El ministro abandonó el castillo de Vanika en ese momento, era inútil, ella jamás aceptaría tomar el trono, Vanika tenía toda la razón, el pueblo aún buscaba a todo el que tuviera la misma sangre que la princesa Rilliane para eliminarlo y acabar con la amenaza. Ahora, dejaría al pueblo realmente en soledad, en verdad formarían un gobierno autónomo y cada vez había menos tiempo para imponer la monarquía, eso lo inquietaba, si tan solo hubiese un heredero vivo, Vanika mencionó un nombre que jamás había escuchado, Leonel, el segundo hijo de Alexander, al parecer la familia real guardaba secretos que nunca podría averiguar.

Maldijo mentalmente a Vanika y se retiró temeroso de ver como el pueblo continuaba con el proceso de elegir un gobernante, el cual llevaba meses…


	2. Acto II El origen

**DISCLAIMER: El software Vocaloid, la novela escrita por Akuno-P y las canciones a las que se hace mención no son de mi autoría y no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es la trama y los personajes secundarios.**

**ACTO II.- EL ORIGEN.**

Vanika Lucifen D'Autriche era su nombre, una joven de veintiún años de edad con el noble título de princesa, hija del príncipe Dustin Lucifen y la duquesa Dagna Behemoth, desde pequeña fue educada para algún día gobernar Lucifenia, el país donde vivían y gobernaba su tío el rey Alexander Lucifen, se le dijo que ella gobernaría en caso de que el rey Alexander no concibiera un heredero varón.

Ella quería ser la reina, lo deseaba más que otra cosa en el mundo, cuando la reina Bernadette, se embarazó, Vanika en ese entonces de solamente seis años de edad, deseaba que el bebé fuera una niña, para que ella pudiese quedarse con el trono de efecto la reina dio a luz a una niña a la que llamó Rilliane, pero también dio a luz a un niño, al que llamó Leonel, Lucifenia tenía un futuro rey.

Vanika se entristeció cuando vio a los bebés, ahora nunca sería reina, miró fijamente al pequeño Leonel, a pesar de ser el gemelo de la pequeña Rilliane no se parecían en nada, Leonel tenía el cabello de color chocolate y el de Rilliane era rubio, Rilliane tenía ojos verdes y los de Leonel eran azules, eso no tenía sentido. Pero le habían dicho que solía ocurrir muy raramente que hermanos gemelos no se parecían en pequeño Leonel nació enfermo, los doctores dijeron que no viviría mucho y que al parecer había nacido solo con un pulmón.

El príncipe Leonel falleció a los seis meses de edad, su cuerpo no soportó el vivir solamente con un pulmón. Vanika volvió a ser la heredera legítima al trono. Estudiaría todo lo posible y se convertiría en una gran reina.

Cuando la princesa Vanika tenía siete años, su madre murió en un terrible accidente, el caballo en el que paseaba se exaltó al ver una serpiente y arrojó a la duquesa por los aires, la cual al caer se hizo un grave daño en la cabeza el cual no tuvo remedio. Vanika había presenciado todo y la había impactado. Pasaron años hasta que perdiera el pánico que tenía a los caballos y se decidiera a aprender a cabalgar.

Con el paso del tiempo la pequeña princesa, desarrolló un extraño gusto por las especias y el hecho de asaltar la alacena del castillo en que vivía se le hizo un hábito. Le daba por comer cosas extrañas, a veces se llevaba a la boca el pimentero o la paprika, una vez estuvo a punto de ahogarse al meterse a la boca una cucharada de canela en polvo.

—Curiosidad infantil —dijo su padre al verla, al parecer eso justificaba su raro gusto en comida.

Dos años más tarde, el rey Alexander murió, dejando a la reina Bernadette en el poder, lo que ocasionó que Rilliane fuera dejada muchas veces bajo la vigilancia de Vanika. La princesa le tomó gran afecto a su prima, a la que de cariño le decía Rillianie o Annie, le gustaba cepillarle el cabello o ponerle vestidos hermosos, a veces sustraía de la alacena dulces o galletas que le daba a escondidas a la pequeña niña.

Los años pasaron y Vanika creció, a sus dieciséis años era una muchacha hermosa, su cabello largo de un color chocolate al igual que sus ojos eran bellos, su cuerpo estaba desarrollado un poco más de lo normal, su complexión era delgada y cuando decía algo lo hacía con un gran manejo de su lenguaje, era propia y hablaba educadamente, era toda una princesa, a diferencia de su prima Rilliane quien a sus diez años era una niña mal educada, hablaba casi a gritos, era caprichosa y hacía berrinches si no se le daba lo que quería, creía saberlo todo y ensuciaba fácilmente su ropa. Pese a que la quería mucho, Vanika pensaba que el comportamiento de Rilliane era una lástima considerando lo bonita que era, tenía los cabellos dorados y largos siempre recogidos con dos preciosas coletas, sus ojos eran como dos bellas esmeraldas y su complexión era delgada y delicada.

Al parecer la madre de Rilliane pensaba parecido, pues la envió a estudiar a otras tierras.

—Vanika, dile que tú puedes enseñarme a ser igual a tí —dijo Rilliane casi a gritos el día que se tuvo que marchar.

—Annie, yo no puedo enseñarte perdóname —dijo calmadamente a la niña.

—Vanika, eres mala y tú quieres que me vaya —dijo la niña gritando y a punto de hacer berrinche.

—Claro que no Annie, yo te quiero mucho, pero tu madre considera que es mejor que aprendas en otro lugar, tranquila yo te enviaré cartas y seguiremos siendo las mejores amigas te lo prometo. —dijo calmadamente a esa niña que tenía enfrente.

Rilliane se despidió dándole a Vanika un fuerte abrazo y la promesa de que volvería.

El padre de Vanika se dio la tarea de buscarle un esposo desde que cumplió los quince años, pensaba en un duque o un príncipe, consideraba probable una alianza con el reino Marlon, pues el príncipe de dicho reino, el joven Kyle, tenía la misma edad que su hija.

A la reina Bernadette le pareció una buena idea, si Vanika se casaba con el príncipe de Marlon, el reino de Lucifenia sería para Rilliane, luego de casi cinco años de comunicación mediante cartas con la reina Prim Marlon, llegaron a un acuerdo matrimonial, Vanika Lucifen D'Autriche la princesa de Lucifenia de veinte años de edad contraería nupcias con Kyle Marlon el príncipe del país Marlon de la misma edad, logrando así una alianza. La boda se llevaría a cabo en el país Marlon donde Vanika viviría con su futuro esposo, la reina Prim se hizo cargo de los preparativos, todo estaría listo para que al llegar la princesa a Marlon fuera directamente hacia el altar de la catedral de la capital del país.

El viaje a Marlon comenzó cinco días antes de la fecha de la boda, la caravana formada llevaba cuatro carruajes, en el que encabezaba irían la reina Bernadette y el Príncipe Dustin, en el segundo varios nobles y miembros de la corte, en el tercero irían algunos sacerdotes y el obispo y finalmente el carruaje de la futura esposa del príncipe de Marlon.

Pero algo salió mal, el carruaje que encabezaba la caravana se calló al pasar por un frágil puente cerca de los límites de Lucifenia provocando que todos los que ahí viajaban murieran.

Un poco después de los funerales, el ministro de la corte real, decidió nombrar al próximo soberano. Al parecer Vanika era la única que podía tomar el reino en esos momentos, pero no podía gobernar sola como reina, necesitaba un esposo, pues contaba ya con la mayoría de edad y pese a que estaba comprometida y su boda parecía haberse aplazado, si la nombraban como reina estando aún soltera se armaría un escándalo entre todos los nobles de la corte. Eso no podía ser.

Pensó en la otra heredera, Rilliane de tan solo catorce años de edad, era perfecta para tomar el trono, gobernaría como princesa debido a su edad y cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, seguramente estaría casada y no habría escándalo alguno, además de que no habría problema por la mayor de las princesas, pues como su boda estaba arreglada, ahora tendría otro reino que gobernar. El ministro mandó a traer a la pequeña princesa rubia al lugar donde la había mandado su madre, un pequeño pueblo cerca de la costa. Pronto Lucifenia tendría una nueva soberana. Cuando Rilliane fue nombrada como la joven princesa soberana, Vanika estalló de rabia, pues a siempre le dijeron que el trono le correspondía. Estaba muriendo de celos y de envidia.

Un mes más tarde, mediante una carta dirigida al padre de Vanika la reina Prim comunicó que el príncipe Kyle ya no contraería nupcias con ella, debido a la falta de interés del reino de Lucifenia, pues jamás se presentaron y el príncipe se había quedado solo frente a un altar, esperando a su prometida que jamás llegó.

Ahora Vanika Lucifen D'Autriche, no tenía ningún país que gobernar, era una princesa que jamás se convertiría en reina, solo tenía eso, un título de princesa que para ella no valía nada y pese a que era también duquesa de Beelzenia debido al título que le dejó su madre, aquel pueblo era demasiado pequeño y repleto de nobles y además nada se comparaba con ser una reina, una soberana.

Tuvo que resignarse a vivir junto a Rilliane, viendo como la caprichosa niña, no se interesaba en el pueblo y solo se concentraba en sus egoístas deseos. Se cansó de todo eso y a los dos meses se fue a vivir al castillo que su padre había construido cerca del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, justo a los límites de Beelzenia. Un precioso castillo de piedra, que ahora era suyo. Visitaba a su prima cada semana, pues la invitaba al castillo real a tomar té y bocadillos, al parecer solo le habían enseñado a comer correctamente. No podía evitar, ese sentimiento de envidia cada vez que veía a su prima.

—Vanika, pide lo que quieras que Allen lo traerá —decía siempre que se reunían.

Ella siempre pedía pastel y un pimentero, le gustaba el sabor del pastel con un poco de pimienta encima. Allen, ponía exactamente la cantidad de pimienta que ella deseaba y no la cuestionaba, sí que era un buen sirviente.

"Lástima que trabaje para Rilliane, estaría mucho mejor en mi castillo de piedra".

Pero hubo algo que no pudo evitar notar, Allen, el sirviente de Rilliane, era demasiado parecido a ella, tenían el mismo color de cabello y además sus ojos eran idénticos, parecía como si fueran gemelos, pero era imposible Allen decía tener quince años y venir de una familia que vivía en uno de los barrios más pobres de Lucifenia. Sin embargo, pensar en Leonel y su nulo parecido con su hermana y en Allen y el gran parecido con Rilliane, la inquietaba un poco.

Uno de esos días en los que Vanika visitó a Rilliane, llegaron a ese lugar unos señores feudales. Ellos hablaron con la princesa de cómo el pueblo era azotado por el hambre, y se mostraban dispuestos a ayudar, para combatir ese problema. Vanika los apoyaba y quería que Rilliane los tomara en cuenta pero, de los labios de la princesa de Lucifenia solo salió:

—Si no tienen pan, mejor que coman pastel ¿O no Vanika?

Los señores feudales quedaron asombrados con la respuesta de la princesa y Vanika lo consideró un insulto. Ese fue el último día en que Vanika pisó el castillo real, salió avergonzada de tener por prima a una niña malcriada como Rilliane. Fue a su castillo de piedra y despidió a toda la servidumbre a gritos, todos sabían de su relación sanguínea con Rilliane y no quería estar cerca de las personas que sabían que esa tirana era su prima. Tomó todo objeto que tenía el escudo de su familia y lo dio a los señores feudales, para apoyarlos, ellos lo agradecieron y quisieron que el pueblo lo supiera, pero ella los detuvo y los hizo prometer que no dirían nada.

A partir de ese día, Vanika Lucifen D'Autriche, dejó de utilizar su escudo familiar y se despojó de su apellido y título de princesa, decidió crear una nueva identidad. Metió todos los cuadros donde aparecían sus padres, su prima, sus tíos y ella, en una habitación, la cual cerró con llave y se prometió no entrar nunca más. En cuanto a su aspecto físico, cortó su largo cabello que le llegaba a la cintura hasta arriba del cuello, se deshizo de todas las prendas amarillas que poseía, el color de Lucifenia era el amarillo, pues su bandera era totalmente de ese color con un par de estrellas negras. Todo fue sustituido por carmesí, el color favorito de Vanika. Adoptó el título y apellido que perteneció a su madre, modificó su nombre al que su bisabuela había llevado en vida, y se decidió a olvidar todo su pasado.

Ahora era alguien distinto, Vanika Lucifen D'Autriche ya no existía ahora sería conocida por todos con el nombre de Concepción Behemoth, la dama rica que vivía en un castillo de piedra y que además era duquesa del pueblo de Beelzenia.


	3. Acto III Los habitantes del castillo

**Notas: La frase "si no tienen pan, mejor que coman pastel" fue supuestamente dicha por la reina María Antonieta, Akuno-P basó a la princesa Rilliane en ella e incluye esta frase y la situación del hambre y los señores feudales en su novela, quería rescatar este trozo que es de mis favoritos, en esta historia como un buen motivo para que la princesa Vanika decidiera volverse otra persona. **Ahora sí, les traigo el tercer acto, donde presentaré un poco de la vida de Vanika al volverse Conchita y olvidarse de su título de princesa. **ADVERTENCIA:** Miku, es una niña explotada en esta historia, luego no me culpen de los traumas que les pueda ocasionar, leer este acto, XD. Por cierto tengo cuenta en Facebook síganme ¿Si? Me encontrarán como Chibi Carshmen Ichigo, estaré subiendo ahí los dibujos que he ido haciendo sobre este fic y otros.

**DISCLAIMER: El software Vocaloid, la novela escrita por Akuno-P y las canciones a las que se hace mención no son de mi autoría y no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es la trama y los personajes secundarios (la gente del pueblo, el ministro, los padres de Vanika, Leonel,…)**

**ACTO III.- LOS HABITANTES DEL CASTILLO DE PIEDRA.**

Se fue a su cuarto, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho el ministro, podría ser la reina ahora, podría gobernar tal y como había sido su sueño, pero no estaba segura, había oído hablar a la mucama que en el pueblo se rumoraba que aún buscaban a los que tuvieran la misma sangre de la princesa Rilliane, para acabar con todo el mal.

Si eso era cierto, no duraría ni un día gobernando. Además, se desenmascararía con su servidumbre, para ellos solo era Conchita, la duquesa que les daba trabajo a cambio de ser sirvientes buenos y fieles. Pero por otro lado, Lucifenia se estaba cayendo a pedazos, aún había demasiada pobreza, los habitantes estaban enfermando y la revolución que se armó había cobrado muchas vidas.

Ella poseía mucha riqueza, toda heredada de su padre quien fuese el príncipe de ese país, al no tocarle el trono, había adquirido una gran cantidad de bienes y oro, todo solo para él y su familia, como Vanika era la única que quedaba, todo le pertenecía. Con todo lo que tenía podría reconstruir el reino y levantar al menos un poco la economía, sería la gran soberana.

Sin embargo, seguía enfadada porque su compromiso matrimonial se había arruinado, su prima le había arrebatado el derecho del trono, y una vez que ella echó todo a perder, el ministro le suplicaba que lo arreglara. Y pensándolo bien, no valía la pena, ya no haría nada, la heredera ya no existía, ella era Conchita solo una habitante más de Lucifenia, era la habitante del castillo de piedra. Además, ¿Cómo podría abandonar su hermoso y acogedor castillo?, aparte de toda su servidumbre, todos ellos la apreciaban, la adoraban, ella los había recogido y la veían como su familia.

Estaban los gemelos Rin y Len (a los que siempre les decía "mis pequeñines"), unos niños de trece años que encontró en el mercado de Lucifenia, un año atrás.

Vanika salía de la celebración religiosa de ese domingo y el mercado quedaba relativamente cerca de la catedral, tenía hambre y decidió comprar algo de comer, pues en su castillo no había quien le cocinara, puesto que el chef número doce que había trabajado en su castillo, la había hecho enfadar al servirle la comida cruda. El mercado estaba lleno de gente, que se paseaba ente los puestos, Vanika miraba a todas partes y algo llamó su atención.

Un pequeño niño rubio sustraía cosas de los puestos de comida y se las daba a una niña también de cabellos dorados, los observó un rato y no pudo evitar acercarse a ellos. Estaban sucios, desnutridos y se veían tristes, Vanika les preguntó dónde estaban sus padres y ellos le contaron que eran huérfanos cuyo padre fue soldado en el castillo real, dijo algo que a la princesa no le agradó y fue mandado a degollar, más tarde su madre murió a manos de los soldados porque no había podido pagar el nuevo impuesto.

— ¡Qué horror! —Exclamó Vanika al saber eso — ¿Niños les gustaría trabajar en mi castillo? —Preguntó —Miren, mi castillo no tiene mucho de que fue construido y no tengo servidumbre, además les pagaré, vivirán en el castillo, tendrán ropa y alimento. —dijo tratando de convencerlos.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas y niño que al parecer era el mayor exclamó:

— ¡Nos encantaría, señorita!

Vanika sonrió, ahora tenía un mayordomo y un ama de llaves, pequeños, pero de seguro serían los mejores.

—Señorita, ¿Cómo se llama usted? —preguntó curiosa la niña a su nueva patrona.

—Concepción Behemoth, pero llámenme solamente Conchita —contestó y llevó a los niños a una nueva vida en el castillo.

A parte de los gemelos, estaba la pareja casada Luka y Kamui, ambos extranjeros de un país cuyo nombre no mencionaron. A ellos los encontró a los dos meses de la llegada de los gemelos a su castillo, estaban llorando la muerte de su primer hijo en la catedral de Lucifenia. Ella cargaba en brazos el cadáver del pequeño bebé de tan solo diez meses de edad, mientras su esposo lloraba al pie del altar. Vanika sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta cuando los vio.

—Señora, disculpe que sea entrometida, pero ¿Qué le ha sucedido? —dijo con la mayor educación posible.

—Oh señorita, una gran desgracia —dijo llorando la mujer —mi pequeño hijo ha muerto, todo por culpa de esa princesa —dijo con rabia —Debido a esa ley sobre los extranjeros, el doctor no pudo atender la alta fiebre que tenía, todo por no tener derecho en esta tierra —lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras veía el rostro helado del bebé —Y ahora, ahora, no podemos darle santa sepultura, por esa misma ley, la princesa nos exige quinientas piezas de oro a cambio de que lo podamos sepultar en esta tierra que no lo vio nacer —la mujer se soltó a llorar y se arrodilló ante el altar igual que su esposo, suplicando a Dios un milagro. Vanika quería llorar, se acercó al hombre y le tocó el hombro. Él la miró un instante, y continuó llorando.

—Señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero yo puedo ayudarlos a darle una sepultura digna a su hijo, sin que tengan que pagar esas quinientas piezas a la princesa. Yo soy dueña de un castillo de piedra a las afueras de la ciudad, en él solo habitamos tres personas, mi ama de llaves, mi mayordomo y yo. Me hace falta servidumbre, si quieren puedo darles trabajo, les pagaré bien, vivirán en mi castillo, les daré ropa y alimentos y además tendrán la sepultura de su hijo cerca. —dijo calmadamente a la pareja.

— ¡Es usted una santa! —exclamó la mujer y besó la mano de la dama.

—Por favor, no haga eso —susurró Vanika.

—Aceptamos su oferta —dijo Kamui a la mujer brindándole una mirada de agradecimiento.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? —preguntó la mujer tomándole la mano.

—Concepción Behemoth, pero ustedes llámenme Conchita—contestó.

Ese día se dirigieron al castillo y le dieron sepultura digna al pequeño, se le oficiaron varias celebraciones religiosas, efectuadas por un sacerdote antiguo amigo de Vanika. El matrimonio se quedó en el castillo, ella se convirtió en la mucama y él en el chef número trece. Hasta ahora el castillo tenía cinco habitantes.

Unos meses más tarde, precisamente una semana después de su celebración de cumpleaños, encontró a una jovencita, su nombre era Miku, tenía quince años y ahora era una sirvienta más en su castillo. La jovencita cuyo verdadero nombre es desconocido, incluso para ella, nació en el reino de Elphegort, pero desde muy pequeña fue raptada por uno de los habitantes de Lucifenia quien la usaba para conseguir oro. Vanika la encontró en una verbena que se llevaba a cabo en un pequeño pueblo, la chica bailaba sobre una plataforma, llevaba puesta una ropa demasiado provocadora y movía las caderas al ritmo de tambores. Todos los hombres la miraban, pues nunca habían visto una chica igual, su piel era increíblemente blanca, sus ojos parecían dos lagos y su cabello era de un raro color turquesa que le llegaba hasta los muslos.

Vanika se sintió mal al ver a una niña vendiéndose, tenía que sacarla de allí. Cuando Conchita pidió hablar con ella, un hombre fue quien le dio la cara, decía ser el representante de "Miku la belleza exótica de Elphegort", el hombre le explicó que en el lugar de donde provenía la niña la gente nacía con el cabello de color turquesa, incluso le dijo que tenía un gran valor, que una noche en el lecho de Miku valía al menos cincuenta piezas de oro, no importaba si eras hombre o mujer. Vanika sintió un profundo asco hacia ese hombre y pensó que sería mejor apartar de su lado a la niña.

—Le daré seiscientas piezas de oro, por la chica —dijo sin vacilar.

—Valla, sí que la desea —dijo riendo el hombre.

Vanika hizo una mueca de asco. El hombre rió y mandó a traer a la chica que llevaba años explotando. Cuando la pusieron frente a ella, la chica la miró con un poco de asombro y cuando sus ojos se encontraron bajó la mirada al piso, juntó sus manos con cierto nerviosismo y tragó saliva.

—Mira Miku, la dama pagará seiscientas piezas de oro por ti, al parecer le gustaste mucho, salúdala no seas tímida —dijo el hombre a la chica que tenía la mirada en el piso y jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosos.

—Buenas tardes, respetable clienta —Dijo sin subir la mirada y tomando entre sus manos parte de su largo cabello turquesa.

— ¡SALÚDALA BIEN! —gritó el hombre y de su cinturón sacó un látigo con el cual amenazó a la chica.

Miku levantó la cara y con un poco de miedo se acercó a Vanika con nerviosismo soltó su cabello y puso sus temblorosas manos sobre los grandes pechos de la dama, los estrujó suavemente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró:

—Buenas tardes, respetable clienta.

Conchita estaba muda, avergonzada y roja, trató de mantener la compostura, pero las manos de la menor continuaban estrujando sus pechos con suavidad.

El hombre rió —Buena, chica —dijo.

Conchita se armó de valor, puso sus manos sobre las de la menor y las separó rápidamente de sus pechos, la miró a los ojos, los cuales amenazaban con llorar y la tomó entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

—Puedes llorar pequeña, ya no tendrás que hacer eso nunca más —le susurró.

Miku se soltó a llorar entre los brazos de esa dama.

—Le daré las seiscientas piezas de oro y me la llevaré ahora mismo —dijo recobrando la compostura.

—Claro que sí, es toda suya, solo que quiero mi oro en este momento —dijo el hombre.

Vanika sacó de su bolsa un pequeño saco con oro, donde llevaba exactamente la cantidad de seiscientas piezas, era todo lo que llevaba para donar al templo de aquel pueblo, pero el hecho de liberar a la niña, le parecía más importante. El hombre tomó el oro y lleno de alegría se fue dejándolas solas.

—Ya eres libre, pequeña —dijo Vanika a la menor que aún lloraba en sus brazos.

Miku levantó la vista y miró fijamente a la dama de ojos castaños, acto seguido se soltó de sus brazos y se arrodilló.

—Le pido que me disculpe, no era intención mía faltarle el respeto a su cuerpo, él me obligaba, me dejaba sin comer si no lo hacía o amenazaba con matarme, le ruego que me disculpe. —dijo entre sollozos y con la cara al piso.

—Eres perdonada pequeña, ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre real? —preguntó Vanika.

—No lo sé, él siempre me dijo que me llamo Miku, así que supongo que es ese mi nombre. —dijo aún con la cara al piso.

—Miku, bueno te diré así, mi nombre es Conchita Behemoth ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí? —preguntó

—Trabajar… —dijo levantando la cara —no tengo más opción que aceptar, usted me compró por seiscientas piezas de oro—dijo mirándola con sus ojos de color claro.

—No eres una esclava, el oro viene y va y además poseo mucho —explicó Vanika. —Es tu decisión si vienes conmigo o no, no pienso obligarte a nada, solo pensaba en que no tienes sitio al que ir ¿O sí? —pregunto a la chica que continuaba arrodillada a sus pies.

—No, no tengo sitio al que ir y no tengo intención de continuar dando mi cuerpo por comida —dijo bajando la mirada y sintiéndose avergonzada —Iré con usted, porque aunque lo niegue ahora es mi ama y si usted no me ve como su pertenencia, solo espero que me vea como su sirvienta más fiel y aquella que hará todo lo que usted mande sin importar lo que sea —dijo levantándose y besando la mano de Conchita.

Seis habitantes, en total en aquel castillo de piedra.

Vanika estaba recostada en su cama recordando cómo conoció a cada sirviente, todos a excepción de Miku le guardaban rencor a Rilliane, no podía revelarles que ella era su prima, la odiarían. El reloj de pared que se encontraba en su habitación marcó las diez, faltaba una hora para la cena, faltaba una hora para poder probar los platillos que Kamui le preparaba. Estaba hambrienta, el ministro le había arruinado la merienda y había dejado sin terminar su postre.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con un par de golpes a la puerta de su habitación.

—Adelante— dijo sentándose en su cama la mujer de cabello castaño.

—Señorita, disculpe la intromisión pero el chef Kamui le manda un pequeño aperitivo —dijo la tierna voz de Rin, entrando a la habitación con una pequeña bandeja en las manos.

Vanika le sonrió a la pequeña niña y la invitó a sentarse a un lado de ella.

—Gracias mi pequeñita, agradécele al chef en mi nombre —dijo.

Rin sonrió y destapó la bandeja en la que llevaba un trozo de pastel de chocolate, un pimentero y un frasco con paprika. Conchita, puso la bandeja en sus piernas y tomó una cuchara, le hizo un pequeño gesto a Rin, quien tomó el pimentero y molió un poco de pimienta sobre el pastel y luego le añadió una pizca de paprika.

—Buen provecho, señorita —dijo Rin levantándose de la cama y dejando a su patrona sola con el pastel condimentado.

Conchita le sonrío una vez más a su pequeña ama de llaves y se dispuso a comer.

Definitivamente prefiere quedarse en su castillo de piedra con su servidumbre, que ser la odiada reina de Lucifenia.


	4. Acto IV La cena sin sabor

**NOTAS: Conchita es una mujer demasiado religiosa, visita el templo de cada pueblo al que va, e incluso deja una gran cantidad de oro en cada uno, por eso mismo conoció a la pareja Kamui/Luka en una catedral, a los gemelos saliendo de una celebración religiosa y liberó a Miku con el dinero que donaría a un templo. El motivo de por qué más adelante.**

**Aclaración: Kamui es el chef número 13 del castillo.**

**ACTO IV.- LA CENA SIN SABOR.**

Eran poco más de las diez, en la cocina las ollas hervían sin que nadie las supervisara y en la biblioteca, cinco personas charlaban en voz baja.

—Yo nunca la había visto tan enojada —dijo la chica de cabello turquesa.

—Yo menos, pensé que se desmayaría, cuando ese hombre se fue —dijo el pequeño mayordomo.

— ¿Pero se dieron cuenta de que el hombre la llamó Vanika? —preguntó la mucama.

— ¿Por qué la habrá llamado así? —preguntó Miku.

—Tal vez sea su segundo nombre —dijo el chef.

—O tal vez, ella no es quien dice ser —dijo la pequeña Rin.

Todos a excepción de su gemelo la miraron fijamente.

—Bueno, no estoy segura si es verdad, pero cuando Len y yo éramos pequeños, nuestro padre nos explicó que en la familia real había dos princesas y no sólo una, como él fue soldado del castillo nos contó que conoció a la princesa Rilliane antes de que tomara el trono, dijo que también había conocido a la prima de esa princesa, la princesa… —dijo tratando de recordar el nombre de la otra princesa — ¿Len, recuerdas como dijo papá que se llamaba? —preguntó a su hermano.

—Anika, dijo que era la princesa Anika —dijo Len.

— ¿Seguro? —Preguntó la niña —según yo era Vanika.

—Niños, si eso fuera cierto cuando murió la princesa Rilliane, la corona hubiera sido otorgada a la princesa Anika o Vanika que de seguro sería igual de tirana que la princesa Rilliane y ahora mismo Lucifenia tendría una nueva reina y como han visto la princesa va hacer un año de muerta y no hay quien tome su lugar, aparte no creo que la señorita Conchita tenga algo que ver con la princesa Rilliane. La princesa era mala, odiaba al pueblo y la señorita Conchita es la persona más amable y buena que conozco, se interesa por nosotros e incluso nos mantiene en este castillo, evitó que nos metiéramos en la revolución y nos considera como su familia. —dijo el chef y su esposa asintió.

—Además, ese hombre que vino, lo he visto varias veces en el pueblo, por lo general siempre esta ebrio paseándose entre los puestos de verduras en el mercado—dijo la mucama muy segura. —Seguro que vino para tratar de sacarle oro a la señorita. —finalizó.

Todos asintieron. Rin se sintió un poco mal por haber pensado que la señorita Conchita tenía algo que ver con la malvada princesa Rilliane, sin imaginar que había dicho la verdad.

El reloj marcaba las diez y media y Kamui dejó la biblioteca, para ver si la cena estaba lista. Luka, Miku, Rin y Len, pactaron que nunca más volverían a tocar el tema de la princesa desaparecida Anika y que nunca volverían a dudar de su patrona Conchita y retomaron sus actividades.

Rin y Len se dirigieron al comedor y se dispusieron a poner la mesa, en la cual solo pusieron plato y cubiertos para una sola persona. Con la ayuda de Miku, bajaron a una distancia segura el candelabro de cristal que colgaba del techo y prendieron las doce velas que tenía y lentamente lo volvieron a subir y aseguraron para que nadie corriera peligro.

Kamui, comenzó a servir los platillos en platos de cristal, toda era comida cocinada de forma normal, para la servidumbre pudiese comer, pero a la hora de servirle a Conchita condimentaban cada platillo. A ella le gustaba la comida con mucho condimento. Miku y Rin condimentaban cada platillo, Len los tomaba y los llevaba a la mesa, acomodándolos de forma que se veían apetitosos.

Mientras tanto Luka había subido a la habitación de su patrona.

—Señorita, es hora de la cena. —dijo entrando en la habitación.

Luka no recibió respuesta, tal vez Conchita se había quedado dormida. Pero ella, no estaba en su cama. Luka la buscó en los sillones e incluso bajo la cama, pensó en el baño y entró rápidamente. La encontró, estaba tirada en el piso y con las manos completamente rojas, en el ambiente había una nube de polvo rojo. Luka le gritó a su marido, a Rin, a Miku y a Len que subieron presurosos y llevaron a Conchita a su cama e intentaron hacerla reaccionar. Conchita abrió los ojos y miró sus manos, luego miró a su servidumbre que la tenía rodeada. Sonrió y les dijo:

—No más paprika por hoy.

Resulta que la paprika que Rin le había puesto al pastel no era suficiente para Conchita, le faltaba sabor a ese trozo de pastel, así que ella quería ponerle un poco más, se había terminado la pimienta y el frasco de la paprika no quería abrirse, la tapa estaba dura, así que fue al baño y con un poco de agua intentó aflojarla y lo consiguió, pero aplicó demasiada fuerza lo que hizo que la paprika volara por todo el lugar y se pegara en sus manos mojadas. Conchita comenzó a toser y a sentir lágrimas en los ojos, de tanto toser perdió el conocimiento, afortunadamente Luka llegó a los pocos minutos. Luego de que Conchita se lavara las manos y se cambiara de ropa, bajó a cenar.

Se sentó a la mesa y como de costumbre preguntó:

—Chef Kamui, ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy?

El chef le sonrió y se acercó a la mesa, dispuesto a decirle el menú de la cena.

—El día de hoy tenemos, ensalada de berenjenas, sopa de tofu para abrir el apetito, unas deliciosas chuletas de cerdo, pan de ajo, croquetas de papa y de postre tenemos pastel de chocolate pimentado. —dijo describiendo cada platillo.

—Eso suena delicioso —dijo Conchita sonriendo. —Bueno chef, puede retirarse, gracias por la comida —dijo sonriente.

Conchita suspiró y tomó el plato de ensalada, tenía trozos de pimienta negra y una gran cantidad de vinagre, tal y como le gustaba, tomó un tenedor y agarró un poco de ensalada, se lo llevó a la boca, esperando que supiera delicioso. Pero no fue así, eso no tenía sabor, le faltaba condimento. Simplemente no lo entendía, la ensalada lucía e incluso olía igual que siempre pero simplemente no tenía sabor.

— ¡Miku! —gritó.

—Mande señorita —dijo la muchachita quien llevaba un tenedor en la mano.

—Tráeme el vinagre y la pimienta negra, la ensalada no tiene sabor —ordenó.

—Enseguida señorita —dijo la chica y en menos de un minuto le llevó lo requerido a su patrona.

Conchita tomó el vinagre y vació un chorrito sobre la ensalada al igual que un poco más de pimenta. Lo probó, pero aquello seguía sin sabor.

Desesperada le dijo a su sirvienta:

—Miku, ven y prueba mi ensalada y dime a que te sabe

Miku asintió y sin rechistar tomo un poco de esa olorosa ensalada, la llevó a su boca, pero acto seguido empezó a toser y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear.

—Está muy condimentada —dijo entre tosidos —le sobra mucho vinagre.

Conchita extrañada, tomó nuevamente un poco de ensalada, pero seguía sin saber a nada, le había ocurrido eso con el pastel que le llevaron a su habitación, no era posible que su lengua ya no percibiera el sabor del condimento. Tomó el vinagre y lo vació por completo sobre la ensalada, su nariz percibía un agrio aroma pero su lengua apenas detectaba un suave sabor. Estaba asustada. Probó los demás platillos a todos les faltaba condimento, vació el romero sobre las chuletas, pero tampoco tenían sabor, estaba aterrada su lengua no funcionaba, pese a que era la misma cena condimentada de siempre esa noche era una cena sin sabor.


	5. Acto V Trozos del pasado

**NOTAS: Vanika, siempre ha consumido sus alimentos muy condimentados, su servidumbre solo lo ve como una excentricidad propia de los nobles, no como una enfermedad. Vanika, ni se imagina que aquello está mal y lo ve normal.**

**A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO LAS MODIFICACIONES VIENEN CADA VEZ MÁS GRANDES. ESPERO Y SEAN LEIDAS. **

**DISCLAIMER: El software Vocaloid, la novela escrita por Akuno-P y las canciones a las que se hace mención no son de mi autoría y no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es la trama y los personajes secundarios (la gente del pueblo, el ministro,…)**

**ACTO V.- TROZOS DEL PASADO.**

Conchita daba de vueltas en su cama, estaba intranquila, le había dado un fuerte ataque de nervios, había arrojado cosas en el comedor, había vaciado las especias sobre su boca, había gritado maldiciendo todo y aún no se calmaba. Gritaba, se quejaba, lloraba. Miku intentaba desesperadamente bajar la fiebre que le había dado, le susurraba frases como "tranquilícese", "todo está bien", "mañana vendrá el doctor", "aquí estoy", "no está sola", pero Conchita no la escuchaba.

—Annie…, mi pequeña… traviesa… —balbuceaba delirando por la fiebre.

Miku estaba confundida, Conchita llamaba a alguien al parecer importante para ella.

—Annie… mira que… lindo… vestido… —dijo entre quejidos.

La niña de cabello turquesa miraba a Conchita y se preguntaba en que pensaba, que veía en sus delirios y quien era Annie. Conchita, estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, la atormentaban y la hacían sentir mal.

— ¡Vanika, estas galletas son deliciosas! —gritó la voz de la pequeña Rilliane en su mente.

Vanika le sonrió a su pequeña prima, quien tenía el rededor de la boca manchado de chocolate y la miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes.

—Annie, límpiate la boca —dijo y se llevó una cuchara de pimienta a la boca.

Rilliane miró extrañada a su prima.

— ¿Eso que comes es delicioso? —preguntó la pequeña.

—Sí, mucho —contestó sonriente.

Vanika no sólo extraía galletas o dulces de la alacena de la cocina, sino que también sustraía frascos de especias o yerbas secas de fuerte aroma, le gustaban, si combinaba las galletas de chocolate y la pimienta creaba un exquisito sabor que le encantaba. Cuando Rilliane la atrapó con todas las galletas tuvo que convidarle, si no la acusaría con el chef y en consecuencia ya no la dejaría entrar a la cocina. El comer galletas, dulces y especias se volvió un hábito de ambas niñas, que repetían al menos dos veces a la semana.

—Vanika, convídame de eso que comes —dijo la pequeña niña de cinco años.

Vanika dudó un momento, pero al final decidió darle media cucharada de esa exquisita pimienta. —Di, ah —dijo niña de once años sosteniendo la cuchara frente a la boca de la pequeña niña rubia.

—Ah —exclamó la pequeña abriendo la boca para probar lo que a su prima le parecía delicioso. Rilliane hizo una mueca y se sacudió, acto seguido escupió todo lo que se encontraba en su boca, sus ojos lagrimearon y tosió.

Vanika no comprendió porque su prima hizo eso.

—Eso sabe horrible —dijo la pequeña Rilliane con lágrimas en los ojos.

Vanika se aguantó las ganas de reír ante la graciosa imagen de Rilliane a punto de llorar con la lengua de fuera.

—Tal vez, eres muy pequeña para comer esto —dijo a punto de reír, sin entender que aunque su prima tuviera su edad o más jamás podría comer pimienta como ella lo hacía.

— ¡Vanika eres rara!

—Rara…, rara…, rara… —susurraba una y otra vez mientras el sudor escurría por su frente.

—La fiebre no se le baja —dijo Miku preocupada.

—Miku, ve a descansar, yo te despertaré más tarde —dijo para tranquilizarla, la mucama —yo trataré de que la fiebre se le baje, no pienso dejarla sola —finalizó.

—Pero, ¿Y si ocurre algo malo? —preguntó la niña.

—Ve tranquila, yo estoy aquí, no permitiré que le pase algo, además, si no le baja la fiebre en una hora, Kamui irá al pueblo a despertar al doctor y lo traerá de inmediato. —dijo.

Miku miró a Conchita quien aún respiraba agitadamente debido a la fiebre, luego miró a Luka quien le dirigía una mirada cálida, suspiró y se decidió a salir de la habitación.

—Pastel… quiero… pastel… —susurró Vanika.

Luka la miró, definitivamente su patrona estaba delirando.

—No dejaré que le pase lo que a mi niño —susurró y puso un trozo de hielo en agua y sumergió dos compresas de tela.

—Vanika mis chefs son los mejores —dijo presumiendo la insoportable rubia de catorce años de edad.

—Lo sé Rilliane, viví aquí —dijo fríamente.

—Oh, Vanika ¿No te dije? —Preguntó fingiendo sorpresa—El chef Shion y sus cocineros ya no trabajan en este castillo.

— ¿Qué? —estaba incrédula, Rilliane había despedido a uno de los mejores chef que había conocido junto con un maravilloso grupo de cocineros.

—Lo que oíste. —contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

Vanika miró con desprecio a su prima, el chef Akaito Shion y sus cocineros entre los que se encontraban tres de sus hijos (uno de ellos de su edad) se habían ido del castillo real, ellos sabían preparar la comida tal y como le gustaba, le hubiese gustado que trabajaran para ella, pero se había tenido que conformar con la gorda cocinera, chef número nueve del castillo de piedra.

—Su majestad, aquí está su pastel —dijo el rubio sirviente poniendo frente a ella un trozo de un pastel de fresa.

—Un pimentero —dijo sin siquiera agradecer —Dame un pimentero.

— ¡QUIERO UN PIMENTERO! —gritó.

—Tranquílese señorita, la fiebre aún no le baja —dijo en voz baja Luka y cambió la compresa que Conchita tenía en la frente.

Estaba empeorando, la fiebre llevaba más de dos horas sin bajarle, el reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y Luka pensaba en despertar a su esposo para que fuera al pueblo a buscar al doctor. Conchita tenía aún puesto el ostentoso vestido con el que bajó a cenar y estaba cubierta de cobijas, tal vez por eso la fiebre no cedía. Luka la levantó hasta sentarla en la cama y la abrazó a ella, con cuidado bajó el cierre de su vestido y comenzó a quitárselo. Conchita continuaba delirando, esa noche le parecía eterna tanto a ella como a Luka.

—Niña, ¿Por qué comes eso? —preguntó con curiosidad un niño de azules cabellos.

—Oye, ten más respeto —contestó la niña escondiendo la paprika —Soy la princesa Vanika —dijo orgullosa.

—Perdone princesa, pero es que nunca la había visto —dijo avergonzado el niño.

Vanika miró al niño, era extraño a su punto de vista, de complexión rechoncha, su cabello era azul al igual que sus ojos que parecían dos trozos de cielo que la miraban con curiosidad y llevaba puesta una filipina blanca que le quedaba enorme.

— ¿Trabajas aquí? —le preguntó Vanika curiosa.

El niño sonrió.

—No, soy el aprendiz de mi padre, mi nombre es Kaito Shion y algún día seré el chef de este castillo —dijo orgulloso.

Vanika sonrió, se acercó al niño y le jaló las regordetas mejillas.

—Entonces tú serás mi chef, por que algún día, yo seré la reina —dijo apretando con sus dedos las suaves mejillas de Kaito —Cocinarás para mí platillos deliciosos —dijo y apretó aún más las mejillas del chiquillo —Pero te advierto que tengo un paladar muy exigente —sonrió y lo soltó.

Kaito sobó una de sus enrojecidas mejillas y le regaló una cálida sonrisa a la princesa.

—Entonces estudiaré mucho, para poder satisfacer su paladar, princesa —dijo.

Vanika se soltó a reír, no por lo que había dicho el pequeño, si no por cómo se veía.

—Tus mejillas parecen manzanas —dijo riendo.

— ¡VANIKA, QUIERO GALLETAS! —se escuchó muy cerca de allí.

Vanika había olvidado a Rilliane y las galletas que tenía que conseguirle, las tomó de la alacena ante la mirada de Kaito y le hizo prometer que no le diría nada a su padre. Kaito lo prometió y antes de abandonar la cocina Vanika se acercó a él y le mordió sutilmente una de las mejillas.

—Adiós, mejillas de manzana —dijo Vanika al abandonar la cocina dejando a Kaito con sus dientes impresos en la mejilla.

—Mejillas de manzana… mejillas de manzana…. Mejillas de manzana—repetía una y otra vez.

Luka, había logrado quitarle el vestido y la había dejado en ropa interior, le había quitado las cobijas y también le había cambiado la almohada. Vanika comenzó a respirar más tranquilamente y había empezado a temblar de frío, luego de que repitiera "Mejillas de manzana" unas doce veces, suspiró y se quedó quieta.

Se había quedado profundamente dormida.

— ¡Mejillas de manzana! —gritó en su sueño

El niño de once años (la misma edad de Vanika), le sonrió y corrió hacia ella.

—Princesa, yo seré su chef —dijo muy seguro —ya he estudiado todo y sé que cocinarle —dijo.

Vanika sonrió y pellizcó las mejillas de Kaito hasta que las dejó rojas, el niño no se quejó. Al ver las mejillas rojas de Kaito, Vanika pensó que lucían como dos jugosas manzanas, se acercó al pequeño y puso sus labios en una de ellas, abrió la boca y la mordió suavemente, al escuchar el quejido que soltó el pequeño, pasó su lengua por las marcas de sus dientes. Rió un poco al ver como las manzanas rojas tomaban más color, hasta extenderse por toda la cara del pequeño.

—Serás el catorce —dijo en su sueño al pequeño niño que tenía la cara roja.

Suspiró y se dio vuelta en su cama. Luka también soltó un gran suspiro, Conchita ya no tenía fiebre. El reloj marcaba las tres y media y en cuanto dieran las siete, iría al pueblo por el doctor.


	6. Acto VI Especias Agresivas

**DISCLAIMER: El software Vocaloid, la novela escrita por Akuno-P y las canciones a las que se hace mención no son de mi autoría y no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es la trama y los personajes secundarios (la gente del pueblo, el ministro,…)**

**NOTAS: "Mejillas de manzana" es el apodo que Vanika le puso al pequeño aprendiz de chef debido a que le gustaba como el color de sus mejillas cambiaba cuando se las pellizcaba, el hecho de morderlo, lo hacía como un juego (no por que quisiera comérselo XD). **

**ACTO VI.- ESPECIAS AGRESIVAS.**

Luego de Conchita estallara en crisis, el médico que la vio no pudo explicar por qué no podía percibir el sabor de las especias, su teoría más lógica fue:

—Tal vez su lengua ya se ha acostumbrado a esas especias y por eso ya no las percibe como antes.

Lo único que le recetó fue un tónico para los nervios, jarabe por si volvía a darle fiebre, le puso sanguijuelas en la espalda y ordenó que guardara reposo absoluto un par de días. Conchita, estaba triste, no podía percibir el sabor de todo lo que comía, sentía que comía sin comer realmente, nada le sabía. Maldijo mentalmente al ministro, pues había dejado de percibir el sabor de la comida la misma tarde de su visita.

La servidumbre se veía preocupada, su patrona estaba enferma y no sabían de qué. El más preocupado era Kamui, porque Conchita no percibía el sabor de su comida.

—Estoy segura de que encontraremos la solución. —dijo para animarlo su esposa.

La siguiente semana en el castillo de piedra, no se escuchaba más que los fuertes quejidos de Conchita, le dolía la cabeza y el estómago, gritaba que tenía hambre, pero al no encontrarle sabor a la comida, la dejaba. Si esto continuaba así moriría de hambre. Miku que pasaba todo el día al lado de Conchita, intentaba animarla, intentaba hacerla comer aunque sea un poco, pero no resultaba, ella también se estaba poniendo triste, pues aquella mujer a la que le tenía un gran amor, podría morir.

Rin y Len tampoco sabían que hacer, su querida Conchita, ya no sonreía, ya no les decía "mis pequeñines", ya no les acariciaba sus rubias cabezas y les desacomodaba el pelo, ya no les pellizcaba las mejillas y les daba besos. Ya no era la misma Conchita alegre de siempre.

Kamui se sentía culpable, no podía cocinar algo que tuviera sabor para Conchita, si ella moría la culpa sería de él, estaba frustrado entre tantos ingredientes y ollas.

Luka estaba preocupada por Conchita y su marido, y por todo el mercado de Lucifenia buscaba especias diferentes, pero nadie tenía. No había más que pimienta, ajo, tomillo, romero y paprika. Estaba desesperada.

Pero aquello no duraría mucho, al parecer había llamado la atención de una extraña persona.

—Señora, he escuchado que busca especias —le dijo una mujer que se le acercó.

Luka observó a la mujer detenidamente, le parecía conocida, observó que era vieja y que su cabello antes rosado como el suyo, estaba casi cubierto de canas, sus profundos ojos verdes la miraban atentamente, tragó saliva y dudó en hablar…

—Así es, las necesito porque mi patrona está enferma —dijo preocupada y con cierto miedo.

—Mi nombre es Ellu, soy curandera y tal vez pueda ayudar, ¿Por qué no viene a mi casa linda señora? —dijo la curandera tendiéndole la mano a Luka.

La mucama dudó en darle la mano y seguirla, pero tal vez no habría otra opción. Le estrechó la mano y sin decir palabra alguna siguió a Ellu por los barrios de la ciudad, hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, la cual lucía muy sucia por fuera. Al entrar pudo percibir olor a incienso quemado y cierto grado de tranquilidad, había todo tipo de objetos ahí, pero Luka prefirió no preguntar nada.

—Y dígame, ¿Qué es lo que tiene su patrona? —preguntó Ellu sentándose frente a una mesita de la casa.

Luka se sentó frente a la curandera y habló. Ellu escuchó el relato de Luka, sobre la dama que vivía en el castillo de piedra y su lengua incapaz de percibir sabores.

—Manía, eso es lo que tiene tu patrona, una manía muy peligrosa —dijo la curandera —Esa manía acabará arrastrándola al infierno, esa manía se llama gula —dijo alterada la mujer.

— ¿No la gula es un pecado? —preguntó Luka.

—Lo es linda señora, lo es, su patrona es dominada por ese pecado, si la controla por completo, todos en ese castillo se hundirán en el infierno —dijo alzando la voz —No deje que la controle, si ella empieza a ser dominada por la gula, tenga seguro que correrá sangre, abandonará la religión y todos los que habiten el castillo acabarán muertos y en el mismo infierno —dijo Ellu mirando fijamente a Luka.

Luka se estaba espantando, aquello le parecía horrible, ¿Y si en verdad Conchita estaba siendo controlada por ese pecado?, no quería que todos los habitantes del castillo acabaran en el infierno.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó asustada.

—Una vez que la gula ha entrado al cuerpo de alguien es muy difícil que salga, lo que debe hacer es satisfacer ese pecado un poco, solo un poco, le daré unas especias agresivas que funcionarán, no se las dé completamente, en sus comidas solo ponga una cantidad mínima, eso la mantendrá ocupada un tiempo —dijo —Que nunca deje de faltar a las celebraciones religiosas, que nunca deje el acto de la confesión y que comulgue siempre, pues si no será arrastrada más rápido al infierno. —finalizó.

Luka estaba aterrada, no podía ser, Conchita, la bella y amable mujer del castillo de piedra, estaba siendo controlada por un pecado, por el demonio mismo, ahora más que nunca la necesitaba. Era la oportunidad de salvar su alma como ella había salvado el alma de su hijo. Se prometió que nunca dejaría que el pecado la controlara, se prometió que llevaría a Conchita a las celebraciones religiosas.

—Mire, esto es jengibre —dijo la curandera mostrando un pequeño tubérculo parecido a una papa —incluso la piel es demasiado picante, este es el condimento más agresivo de todos, y esto otro —dijo mostrándole unas hojas verdes —es menta fresca, si se ponen pedazos en una ensalada quedará tan picante que punzará en la lengua —dijo —pero si lo que quiere es algo más ocupe esto —le mostró unas semillas amarillas —Es mostaza, pica en exceso y si pone mucha en la comida los ojos llorarán, pero eso no es todo, estos pequeños —dijo mostrando unas especies de ramitas —Se llaman clavos, debe añadir solo uno por comida, son extremadamente fuertes, con esto saciará al demonio, ah, pero debe seguir usando las especias que ya comía antes, en menor cantidad, también debe usar el ajo y la cebolla de preferencia crudos, al igual que el tomillo y el romero, procure ya no usar las especias secas, el pecado que la controla se saciará con solo un poquito. —dijo y le entregó en un saco las especias que le había mostrado. —Ah, y también he añadido semillas de cada uno para que las plante en su jardín y nunca le falten, solo tenga cuidado de que ella no las muerda o coma completas. —finalizó.

Luka sonrió temerosa, tomó de su bolsa diez piezas de oro y las dio a la mujer.

—Buen pago, eh, se nota que quieren mucho a esa dama —dijo Ellu al contar el oro.

Luka se levantó, le agradeció a Ellu y se decidió a irse, pero algo llamó su atención.

—Disculpe, ¿Por qué aquellas tijeras son rojas? —preguntó señalando unas tijeras que se encontraban colgadas de un clavo, las cuales se veían hermosas y únicas.

— ¿Te gustan? —preguntó Ellu a Luka.

—Sí, ese color no puede ser usual, pero sin embargo se ven hermosas. —dijo Luka mirando embelesada las tijeras en el clavo.

—Ya una vez nos metimos con ellas, no puede suceder otra vez, son solo el recuerdo de la envidia que nos atrapó en un mismo cuerpo, hermosa Kayo, en esta vida será el único momento en que nos veremos, pero en la próxima tal vez renaceremos como una otra vez, perdona por asustarte querida Luka —dijo Ellu, con la mirada fija en la mujer de cabellos rosados.

Luka palideció, su respiración se agitó, en su cabeza revolotearon imágenes de una vida que al parecer no era la suya y por un momento se sintió mareada, apresurada abrió la puerta y se retiró de allí asustada, pues ella no había mencionado su nombre a la curandera y no entendía de qué le había hablado. La curandera rió al ver salir a Luka apresurada, guardó las piezas de oro que ella le había dado en una bolsa que llevaba colgada al pecho. Sonrió y suspiró.

—Olvidarás eso último Luka —susurró — pobre de ti y de los habitantes de ese castillo, la mujer terminará por volverse loca, acabará asesinándolos e incluso devorándolos, por lo menos te di un poco de tiempo para que se den cuenta y salgan de allí, es cuestión de un año o menos. —dijo y dio un gran suspiro.

Mientras tanto Luka, corría presurosa al castillo, su patrona volvería a ser la de siempre y ella evitaría que el pecado la dominara, ella estaba dispuesta a evitar que enloqueciera como le había dicho Ellu, el castillo estaría siempre en paz.

O al menos eso creía.

—Amor, he vuelto del pueblo —saludó a su esposo el chef al entrar a la cocina —he traído la solución —dijo.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó el chef esperanzado.

—Especias agresivas —contestó con una radiante sonrisa.


	7. Acto VII Confesión

**DISCLAIMER: El software Vocaloid, la novela escrita por Akuno-P y las canciones a las que se hace mención no son de mi autoría y no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es la trama y los personajes secundarios (la gente del pueblo, el ministro,…)**

**NOTAS: Opsomanía, viene del prefijo "Opso" que significa comida o manjar y "manía" que significa locura obsesiva, quien la padece tiene el gusto por comida muy condimentada o platillos exóticos, su manía puede avanzar de tal forma que pueden llegar a comer plásticos, heces, madera o en casos extremos carne humana, nunca se sacian, el problema es mental, así que alguno de los eventos traumáticos en la vida de Vanika pudo ocasionarla posiblemente el hecho de que su madre muriera frente a sus ojos.**

**ACTO VII.- CONFESIÓN.**

Conchita había vuelto a ser la misma mujer alegre de siempre, desde que el chef Kamui, le había preparado nuevos platillos su lengua volvió a percibir el delicioso sabor de las especias. Estaba curada.

Habían pasado un par de semanas y al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Conchita se pasaba horas leyendo en la biblioteca, mientras Luka, Rin y Miku hacían los quehaceres de la casa, lavaban la ropa, sacudían los cuadros, lavaban la vajilla o limpiaban los muebles. Len, aparte de ser mayordomo a veces la hacía de jardinero podaba el césped de los jardines del castillo, plantaba rosas, flores y últimamente le habían encomendado plantar las especias en un lugar que Conchita no visitara mucho; Kamui, siempre estaba ocupado cocinando o diseñando platillos para Conchita, cuidaba de no pasarse de las especias que le había dado su mujer y temía que lo que le había dicho fuera verdad.

Las tardes en el castillo de piedra eran tranquilas, como la mayoría de las veces el quehacer estaba terminado después de la comida, a veces todos los habitantes del castillo salían a los jardines a tomar el sol y distraerse un rato.

Rin, Len y Miku al ser los menores de la casa, siempre jugaban, por lo general a "los encantados" por todo el jardín mientras Conchita los observaba desde una silla divirtiéndose al ver como corrían tratando de alcanzarse y les gritaba advirtiéndoles cuando estuvieran a punto de atraparse; Kamui y Luka, al ser los mayores y una pareja casada, caminaban tomados de la mano, también observando como jugaban los niños e imaginando como sería su vida si su pequeño hijo siguiera con vida.

— ¡Miku te alcanzará, corre mi pequeñita! —gritó Conchita a la pequeña Rin.

Todos los habitantes del castillo parecían una verdadera familia. Una familia con diferentes nacionalidades y posición social, pero que se entendían perfectamente. Ninguno quería recordar los días de revolución, donde tenían que pasar todo el tiempo encerrados en el castillo, en esos días hubieran dado todo por salir un rato al jardín.

Las noches eran igual de tranquilas, después de cenar, Conchita subía a su habitación, por lo general la dejaban sola una hora, puesto que rezaba y le gustaba hacerlo sola, luego las mujeres de la casa subían a darle las buenas noches y recoger la ropa que había usado durante el día. Simplemente la educada, tranquila y seria, princesa Vanika ya no se encontraba viviendo en el castillo, sólo estaba la dulce, alegre y religiosa Conchita y eso hacía sonreír a aquella mujer de cabellos castaños.

Uno de esos tantos días tranquilos en el castillo, Conchita vio a la mucama, parada frente a la puerta dispuesta a salir, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa pálido y en la cabeza llevaba un simple velo de encaje negro.

—Señora Luka, ¿A dónde va? —preguntó al ver la vestimenta de la mucama.

—Voy a la catedral, señorita, hoy es día de confesión —contestó mirando a su patrona.

Conchita abrió mucho los ojos, lo había olvidado, hace más de medio año que no se confesaba, ya era necesario, los mandamientos decían que debía hacerlo al menos dos veces al año.

—Señora Luka, espéreme, yo también debo ir a confesarme —dijo.

—Por supuesto señorita, aquí la esperaré —contestó la mucama.

Conchita subió rápidamente las escaleras que conducían a su habitación y de camino a su cuarto se encontró con Miku.

— ¡Miku, ayúdame a cambiarme! —exclamó jalando a la chiquilla por el brazo y conduciéndola a su habitación.

—Claro señorita, ¿Puedo saber a dónde irá? —preguntó la chiquilla.

—A confesarme a la catedral, necesito un vestido de los que ocupo cuando vamos a escuchar el sermón —dijo mirando a la chiquilla.

Miku asintió y se dispuso a buscar un vestido adecuado en el armario. Pronto lo encontró, un vestido rojo oscuro de terciopelo a manga de tres cuartos que iba acompañado de un precioso velo de fino encaje blanco y unos delicados guantes de encaje del mismo color.

— ¿Éste está bien, señorita? —preguntó mostrándole el atuendo.

—Sí —contestó y se quitó el collar que llevaba puesto.

Miku puso la ropa sobre la cama y ayudó a su patrona a quitarse el vestido que llevaba puesto, quedando ésta en ropa interior. La ayudó a ponerse el vestido y a acomodárselo. Mientras Conchita se ponía los guantes y el velo, Miku buscaba en el tocador una cajita de vidrio que contenía un rosario de cristal, lo vio en una esquina y tomó la caja, pero algo llamó su atención, había un joyero debajo de ella, ese nunca lo había abierto y se preguntaba si adentro tendría las más finísimas joyas de Conchita, o algo especial, puesto que ella jamás dejaba que lo tocaran o incluso abrieran.

La curiosidad la venció y sin que Conchita se diera cuenta, abrió el broche del joyero y levantó lentamente la tapa, el interior estaba forrado de terciopelo rojo y sobre él descansaba una llave que se veía exactamente igual a las del resto de la casa…

—Miku, ¿Encontraste mi rosario? —preguntó Conchita a la menor.

Miku alzó la vista y bajó rápidamente la tapa del joyero.

—Sí, señorita —dijo y sacó el rosario lentamente de la caja y lo puso sobre las manos de Conchita.

—Gracias —Dijo Conchita y tomó de su buró un libro de oraciones y un saco que colgó en su vestido.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y Conchita se encontró con la mucama.

—Estoy lista, señora Luka —dijo a la mucama sonriendo.

Minutos más tarde ambas caminaban por el sendero que llevaba al pueblo, pese a que en el castillo de Conchita había establos y carruajes, no había ni un solo caballo, la ira de Vanika fue tanta el día que corrió a la servidumbre, que también echó a los animales, caballos, burros y mulas que se fueron galopando de allí, los únicos que no pudo sacar fueron las vacas, los cerdos y las gallinas, al menos ellos le servirían de comida y bien lo hicieron pues aún había unos cuantos en el castillo.

Al cabo de una hora llegaron al pueblo y en unos minutos más entraron a la enorme catedral. Todo adentro estaba tan tranquilo y era hermoso. Había pinturas, figuras y grabados. Conchita se aproximó a donde se encontraba el confesionario, no había nadie formado, pese a ser día de confesión; Conchita miró hacia donde se encontraba Luka que estaba arrodillada rezando a una figura que tenía la mirada en el cielo. Se decidió a entrar al confesionario y se arrodilló en el mullido cojín de ese lugar.

—_**Confiteor Deo omnipoténti, beátæ Mariæ Semper Vírgini, beáto Michaéli Archángelo, beátoIo ánni Baptístæ, sanctis Apóstolis Petro et Paulo, ómnibus Sanctis, et vobis, fratres: quia peccá vinimis cogitatióne, verbo et ópere **_—pronunció amargamente tal y como se lo habían enseñado desde pequeña —_**mea culpa, mea culpa, mea máxima culpa.**_—dijo golpeando su pecho.—_** Ideo precor beátam Maríam Semper Vírginem, beátum Michaélem Archángelum, beátum Ioánnem Baptístam, sanctos Apóstolos Petrum et Paulum, omnes Sanctos, et vos, fratres, oráre pro me ad Dóminum Deumnostrum.**_—finalizó.

—_**Ave María purissima**_—dijo la voz al otro lado del confesionario abriendo la ventana de madera que apenas dejaba ver el brazo de su interlocutor.

—_**Concepit sine peccatum**_—contestó —Bendígame padre porque he pecado. Hace medio año de mi última confesión. —admitió con la cabeza baja. — Mis pecados son los siguientes —dijo respirando hondo —He faltado al ayuno en días de guardar, he faltado a mi patria como debía haber cumplido, me acuso de haber deseado el mal a la princesa Rilliane y sentir envidia de ella, al igual que me acuso de alegrarme de su fallecimiento, me acuso de haber tenido deseos de venganza contra ella, me acuso de haberle guardado rencor por mucho tiempo, me acuso de haberle guardado envidia al poder que le fue otorgado por la corona. —Respiró hondo y sintió como las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, pasaron varios minutos en silencio —Me delato de haber tenido ambición por el poder de mi patria, me acuso de no haber cumplido con la responsabilidad que calló sobre mí, me acuso por dejar al pueblo solo —suspiró y calló un par de minutos, el silencio del padre era tan cruel como el peor de los juicios—Me delato como una completa egoísta que le da la espalda a su patria y sobre todo me acuso por quedarme en mi castillo sin hacer nada, por el pueblo. —finalizó en un gran suspiro.

—Vanika, hija —dijo su interlocutor —he estado pensando, no quiero hablarte como sacerdote, si no como amigo —dijo viendo solamente las manos de Vanika que llevaban puestos unos delicados guantes —Por lo que me dijiste, sé que tu debiste ser la reina, pero todo pasa por algo, ahora todo puede ser tuyo, pero tú no lo quieres tomar, dime ¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó.

—Sí padre, estoy segura, no quiero tomar lo que mi prima echó a perder, no quiero arruinarlo, tengo miedo de terminar igual que ella —dijo entre lágrimas.

—Es normal sentir miedo, pero el pueblo ha tomado un rumbo, ellos mismos están eligiendo un gobernante, si no haces nada, tu título se perderá para siempre —dijo preocupado.

—Es mejor así, ellos elegirán quien será su gobernante, elegirán quien echará por la borda el reino, y no me culparán a mí —susurró.

— ¿Entonces prefieres, pasar toda la vida en el castillo de tu padre engañando a tu servidumbre, pretendiendo ser quien no eres? —preguntó el padre.

—Así, es prefiero pasar la vida tranquila en el castillo, con ellos que considero como mi familia, rogándole a Dios cada día que me libere de este mal sentimiento que he tenido por Rilliane, implorándole que me perdone y que me permita perdonarla, orando porque ella encuentre la salvación y la paz eterna y suplicando porque todos en el castillo jamás se enteren de quien fui. —dijo llorando.

—Es tu decisión Vanika, solo espero que puedas encontrar aquello que buscas—dijo el padre y soltó un suspiro. —Deberás rezar cuatro rosarios, veinte padres nuestro y cincuenta Ave María, esa será tu penitencia.

Vanika asintió.

—_**Deus meus, ex totocordepoenitet me ómnium meorum peccatorum, eaque detestor, quia peccando, non solumpoenas a Te iustestatutas promeritus sum, sed praeser timquia offendi Te, súmmum bonum, acdignumqui superomniadiligaris. Ideo firmiterpropono, adiuvante gratia Tua, de cetero me non peccaturum peccandique occasiones próximas fugiturum. Amen.**_ —dijo despacio y secando sus lágrimas.

— _**Misereátur tui omnípotens Deus, et, dimíssis peccátis tuis, perdúcat te ad vitamætérnam**_. —pronunció el sacerdote y acto seguido le dio la bendición a Vanika.

—Hasta luego, Conchita —dijo antes de que Vanika abandonara el confesionario.

Luka miró a su patrona que llevaba los ojos enrojecidos y se decidió a entrar al confesionario.

Conchita fue hacia el altar y se arrodillo frente a la misma figura a la que Luka rezaba unos momentos atrás. Pasaron los segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, que poco a poco se transformaron en tres horas. Luka había terminado su penitencia y desde lejos miraba a su patrona arrodillada rezando, pasando entre sus dedos las cuentas de cristal de su rosario, pronunciando en voz baja oraciones en latín. Al terminar Conchita se levantó, hizo una reverencia ante el altar y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba un recipiente donde se depositaban las limosnas, tomó el saco que colgaba de su vestido y depositó en el recipiente treinta piezas de oro y veinte de plata, se dirigió a donde estaba Luka y ambas salieron de esa catedral.

—_**Ave María purissima**_—dijo la voz al otro lado del confesionario abriendo la ventana de madera.

—Soy yo padre, no pude evitar seguir a la princesa —dijo el ministro en voz baja —dígame ¿A convencido a Vanika de tomar su derecho? —preguntó.

—No, ella no quiere saber nada de eso —dijo el padre —me preocupa, porque si el pueblo toma la autoridad, es probable que se vuelvan apóstatas y lo primero en caer sea mi templo —dijo algo enojado.

—Lo sé padre, pero no se preocupe si eso sucede, cuenta aún con las grandes cantidades de oro y plata que Vanika dona al templo —dijo el ministro sonriendo.

—Eso sí, desde que hiciste que Rilliane tomará el poder, esa muchachita da generosas cantidades de oro al templo, lo cual me asegura de que en caso de que se arme otra revolución yo pueda huir muy lejos y tener mi vida asegurada —afirmó sonriendo el padre.

—Nuestra vida, asegurada, recuerde que fui yo quien sugirió a Vanika, encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas en la caridad y en la religión —dijo.

—Eso estuvo mal, pero no negaré que el oro que ella da no es mal recibido —dijo.

—Bueno, pues creo que será difícil convencerla, solo le agradezco que me dijera dónde encontrarla y bajo qué nombre, Conchita —dijo riendo —vaya nombrecito que se inventó la princesita —rió y agarró su estómago.

El padre lo miró de mala manera y dijo:

—Calla, no me agradezcas nada, deberías agradecerle a Rilliane y su ley de extranjeros, por eso fue que me enteré donde está viviendo, como luce y se hace llamar. Ahora sal de mi templo, este no es lugar para risas, ya tendremos tiempo de charlar nuevamente.


	8. Acto VIII La Subasta

**DISCLAIMER: El software Vocaloid, la novela escrita por Akuno-P y las canciones a las que se hace mención no son de mi autoría y no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es la trama y los personajes secundarios (la gente del pueblo, el ministro,…)**

**Notas: Para los que preguntaron, todas las oraciones del capítulo anterior, están en latín.**

**ACTO VIII.- LA SUBASTA.**

Conchita y Luka caminaban por el mercado donde había cientos de papeles pegados por todas partes, todas con las palabras "Príncipe", "Marlon", "Kyle", escritas.

Decidieron no prestarle atención, Luka se paseaba entre los puestos, comprando verduras frescas, mientras Conchita, veía los vestidos de los puestos de ropa, ninguno le gustaba, todos eran amarillos, ella prefería comprar su ropa en otros pueblos, mientras más alejados mejor. También miraba y curioseaba los puestos de bazar, admirando las piezas usadas, viejas y demás cosas inservibles, hasta que un objeto llamó su atención.  
Era una hermosa copa de cristal, se veía muy fina y delicada, parecía que no le cabía mucho, pero estaba tan curiosa que preguntó por el precio.

—Una pieza de plata, señorita, una verdadera ganga —dijo el vendedor.

Conchita dudó un poco, era demasiado barata como para ser de cristal, el rosario que traía consigo valía al menos catorce piezas de oro, estaba tallado finamente y era cristal cortado.

—Es del más fino cristal, y fue hecha por un artesano de Marlon, tallada a mano, es perfecta para tomar vino, y le cabe más de lo que parece. —insistió el vendedor.

Conchita miró la copa, en verdad estaba muy linda y de seguro se vería preciosa combinada con su vajilla transparente, que más daba si no era cristal fino, de todas formas una pieza de plata le parecía un precio ridículo.

—Me la llevo —dijo y pagó la pieza de plata al vendedor.

El vendedor sonrió y envolvió la copa en un trozo de tela y la puso sobre las manos de Conchita.

—Gracias—dijo ella y se alejó de allí buscando a Luka.

Una gran aglomeración de gente la distrajo de buscar a la mucama, al parecer habría un evento, pues habían instalado una tarima en la cual había un hombre de pie.

—Bien, comenzaremos la subasta de los últimos artículos del castillo real —dijo el hombre que balanceaba un martillo y tenía a un lado una mesa.

Conchita abrió mucho los ojos, estaban vendiendo las pertenencias de su familia.

—Bien, el primer objeto es esta preciosa silla... —dijo mostrando una de las sillas que ella recordaba pertenecían al comedor del castillo.

— ¡Cuatro piezas de plata! —gritó Vanika, instintivamente no quería que sus pertenencias terminaran en malas manos.

— ¡Señorita! —exclamó Luka al ver a su patrona junto a ella.

—Ah, señora Luka, que bueno que está aquí, deme todas las piezas de oro que tenga —dijo desesperada Vanika.

Luka extrañada se las dio, pero cuando Vanika se dio cuenta ya iban por el tercer artículo, perdió la silla y una muñeca con caja musical.

—Continuamos, lo siguiente es esta hermosa yegua, que perteneció a la princesa Rilliane, la oferta empieza en dos piezas de oro —anunció el hombre con las riendas de la blanca yegua entre las manos.

—Josephine —susurró Vanika al ver al animal. — ¡Tres piezas de oro! —gritó

— ¡Tres piezas de oro, ofrecidas por la dama de rojo! —Anunció — ¡Tres piezas de oro a la una...!

— ¡Cinco piezas de oro! —gritó un hombre vestido de blanco.

— ¡Cinco piezas de oro, ofrecidas por el chef de la prisión! —Anunció — ¡Cinco piezas de oro a la una…, Cinco piezas de oro a las…!

— ¡Quince piezas de oro! —gritó Vanika dispuesta a llevarse a la yegua.

Varios de los presentes soltaron gritos de asombro ante el precio que la dama ofrecía por la yegua, es cierto que valía mucho más, pero la mayoría de los allí presentes no llevaban más de diez piezas de oro.

— ¡Quince piezas de oro a la una, quince a las dos...! —Anunció — ¡Vendida a la dama de rojo, por quince piezas de oro! —gritó y pegó en la mesa con su martillo.

Vanika sonrió satisfecha, y continuó comprando, compró a Josephine por quince piezas de oro, el espejo con marco de plata del cuarto de Rilliane por cuatro de oro, un carretón para Josephine por catorce de plata, su vieja cama por una de oro, dos muñecas de Rilliane por cuatro de plata…

—El siguiente es el vestido amarillo de la princesa Vanika, que usó en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, la oferta empieza en una pieza de plata —anunció el hombre mostrando un precioso vestido amarillo.

— ¡Cuatro piezas de plata! —gritó el hombre vestido de blanco.

Vanika no quiso ofertar, ese cumpleaños había sido de los mejores, pero a partir de ese día dejó de ver a su amigo de la infancia, jamás lo volvió a ver, ni cuando se fue del castillo.

— ¡Diez piezas de plata! —gritó nuevamente el hombre ante otra oferta de ocho piezas.

Vanika miró a ese hombre tan interesado en su vestido y se sorprendió demasiado, de complexión un poco robusta, de cara delgada, su cabello era azul al igual que sus ojos, su piel era algo pálida, tenía puesta una filipina que estaba un poco roída y si no se equivocaba tenían la misma edad.

— ¡Vendido por diez piezas de plata al chef de la prisión! —anunció el hombre y golpeó el martillo en la mesa.

Vanika se dirigió hacia el hombre y se paró junto a él.

—Oye, ¿Eres chef? —le preguntó.

—Sí, trabajo en la prisión, antes trabajaba en el castillo real —contestó.

— ¿Por qué pagaste eso por el vestido de la princesa Vanika? —preguntó.

—Porque ella es muy importante para mí, aunque tiene muchos años que no la veo, al parecer, nunca la volveré a ver —dijo.

— ¿Sólo compraste el vestido verdad? —preguntó.

—Usted compró su cama, pero yo he comprado varias cosas que han subastado semanas anteriores, compré un par de sus muñecas, su vestido de su cumpleaños catorce, un par de pulseras y la cuchara con la que solía comer pimienta —dijo sonriendo.

Vanika sonrió, el tipo era raro, pero al parecer la admiraba mucho. Sin duda ese hombre era su amigo de la infancia.

— ¡Lo siguiente es, un retrato de la princesa Rilliane, la oferta empieza en veinte piezas de cobre! —anunció el hombre.

Vanika miraba al hombre de cabello azul fijamente, alzó las manos, las puso en sus mejillas y jaló.

—Tus mejillas son tan suaves y ya no son rechonchas—susurró y lo soltó.

El hombre desconcertado miró fijamente a Conchita y se quedó sorprendido.

—Señorita Conchita, ¿No cree que ya deberíamos ir a casa? —preguntó la mucama interrumpiendo.

—Eh, solo que termine la subasta y nos vamos, de todas formas no llegaremos a pie —dijo Conchita a su mucama.

El chef continuaba desconcertado mirando fijamente a esa mujer, que charlaba con otra de cabello rosado, la observaba fijamente, su cabello corto, sus ojos y boca maquillados, su complexión delgada, su pálida piel, era hermosa, pero no podía ser su princesa, la otra mujer la había llamado por otro nombre, la llamó Conchita.

—El penúltimo artículo es, un precioso medallón perteneciente a la princesa Vanika, la oferta comienza en cuatro piezas de oro. —dijo el hombre mostrando un medallón dorado con un enorme rubí incrustado.

Vanika al ver su medallón sintió una gran felicidad, ese medallón se lo había regalado su madre y lo había dejado olvidado en el castillo el día que se fue.

— ¡Diez piezas de oro! —gritó Vanika, con tal de no perder su precioso medallón.

Nadie propuso una oferta mejor, Vanika había recuperado su medallón.

El chef continuaba observando fijamente a Conchita y la comparaba con Vanika, pero no eran parecidas… ¿O sí?

— ¡El último artículo, es el vestido con el que la princesa Rilliane fue ejecutada! —Gritó el hombre —La oferta empieza en siete piezas de oro —dijo y mostró a los presentes un hermoso vestido de tela de algodón amarillo con detalles en negro y con el inquietante detalle de que en el cuello llevaba manchas de sangre.

Vanika miró el vestido y no pudo evitar sonreír, ese vestido era el que su prima había usado en su fiesta de cumpleaños número quince, era el que llevaba puesto el día que el pueblo obtuvo libertad.

No pudo evitar ofertar, dando fin a la subasta.

Al momento de pagar y recoger todo, dio al encargado la cantidad de cuarenta y tres piezas de oro y dieciocho de plata. Otros compradores también estaban allí y veían asombrados la cantidad de artículos que Vanika se había llevado.

Al chef le fue entregado el vestido de su princesa y le echaba discretas miradas a Conchita, intentando engañarse de que ella no era Vanika. Mientras a Conchita le acomodaban sus pertenencias en el carretón que sería atado a Josephine, pensaba en visitar la prisión y probar la comida que preparaba ese chef que varios años atrás le había prometido cocinar para ella. Por fin terminaron y pese a que traía vestido, Conchita montó a Josephine la cual llevaba atado un carretón con varios artículos y en la cual Luka iba sentada.

Se decidió a regresar a casa.

— ¡Adiós Chef de la prisión! —Gritó al darse cuenta de la mirada del hombre y le guiñó un ojo — ¡Arre! —Gritó a la yegua y se dirigió hacia su castillo. El rostro del chef enrojeció, se dio la vuelta y se decidió regresar a casa, abrazando fuertemente el vestido de su princesa. En su cabeza una pregunta daba vueltas y vueltas.

¿Será ella la princesa Vanika?


	9. Acto IX La historia del Chef

**DISCLAIMER: El software Vocaloid, la novela escrita por Akuno-P y las canciones a las que se hace mención no son de mi autoría y no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es la trama y los personajes secundarios (la gente del pueblo, el ministro,…)**

**ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MÁS MODIFICADO DE TODOS, YO SE QUE A TODAS LAS AMANTES DEL KAI-MEI LES FASCINARÁ.**

**NOTAS: Akaito Shion, el chef del castillo real tenía entre su grupo de cocineros a sus tres hijos, Taito, Kaiko y Kaito, de ellos Kaito (el menor) era su aprendiz más dedicado pero, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una de las princesas del castillo.**

**Para los que preguntaron, cien piezas de cobre equivalen a una pieza de plata, cien piezas de plata equivalen a una de oro y cien de oro equivale a que eres rico XD.**

**ACTO IX.-LA HISTORIA DEL CHEF.**

**MI PRINCESA.**

Caminaba por un sendero oscuro, llevando entre sus brazos el vestido de su princesa, mirando al vacío perdido en sus pensamientos. El joven de veintiún años suspiró y abrió la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Ya llegué! —Anunció y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Todo estaba en silencio, lo cual le agradó, por primera vez su hermana mayor no había salido a regañarlo por llegar tarde, el reloj que poseían marcaba las diez y se dirigió hacia su viejo camastro. Esa pequeña casa solo tenía cuatro habitaciones, una para él, otra para su hermana, el baño y la cocina, de todas formas por lo general solo llegaban a comer y dormir, pues pasaban todo el día trabajando en la prisión. Sacó de debajo de su cama un baúl y ahí metió el vestido de su princesa, lo acomodó y lo acarició un poco…

—Kaito, ¿Otra vez fuiste a la subasta? —preguntó una voz detrás suyo.

El joven dirigió su mirada hacia la persona dueña de esa voz, su hermana mayor de veintisiete años de edad, sus ojos azules reflejaban enfado y llevaba alborotado su cabello azul marino.

—Sí, esta fue la última, ¿Sabías que subastaron el vestido con el que la princesa Rilliane fue ejecutada?—preguntó tratando de evadir el discurso de su hermana.

— ¡No me digas! —Exclamó la mujer enfadada— ¿Acaso la princesa Rilliane fue ejecutada con un vestido que le perteneció a la princesa Vanika? —preguntó y tomó el vestido del baúl de Kaito.

—Ese no es —dijo —Ese es el que la princesa Vanika usó el día papá me prohibió verla —dijo intentando arrebatarle el vestido a su hermana.

Kaiko miró a su hermano, suspiró y decidió devolverle el vestido.

—Kaito, sabes bien porque papá te lo prohibió —dijo.

Kaito sonrió y miró a su hermana a los ojos.

—Fue porque yo nada más era un sirviente en el castillo real y ella una princesa, papá no quería que terminara con el corazón roto cuando la princesa se casara con algún príncipe o noble —dijo amargamente.

Kaiko asintió y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano menor.

— ¿Te enamoraste de ella, verdad hermanito? —preguntó sintiendo pena por su hermano.

—No puedo negarlo, daría hasta mi vida, por saber dónde se encuentra —dijo bajando la mirada.

La mujer tomó la cara de su hermano, la levantó y le dio una bofetada.

—No digas eso, nada es más valioso que tu vida —dijo enfadada — Ahora guarda esa cosa y ven a cenar —dijo y lo dejó solo.

Kaito, obedeció a su hermana y ambos cenaron en silencio, Kaiko le echaba miradas discretas a su hermano que parecía perdido en otro mundo, el mundo en el que al parecer solo habitaban la princesa Vanika y él.

La cena terminó en completo silencio y luego de recoger y lavar los platos, Kaito decidió dar por concluido el día, se quitó su viejo pantalón negro y su roída y casi gris filipina a la que le faltaba un botón y decidió acostarse en su camastro. Suspiró y lamentó un poco su vida, pensó en comprarse una nueva filipina y unos nuevos pantalones pero no quería dejar en el olvido aquella ropa con la que había trabajado en el castillo. Su hermana siempre lo regañaba por usar la filipina sin un botón y casi rota al igual que los pantalones, pero jamás la escuchaba. Una vez para detener los regaños de su hermana, le compró una filipina nueva y un par de zapatos alegando que ella era su prioridad y que él prefería que ella luciera bien en su lugar, Kaiko quedó conmovida y nunca más lo volvió a regañar acerca de su vestimenta.

Pero no podría tener la misma ropa por siempre, si comparaba su ropa con la de su hermana él era un completo miserable, Kaiko poseía gran cantidad de vestidos sencillos, zapatos, medias, calcetines, faldas de trabajo, dos pantalones y cerca de cinco filipinas diferentes, mientras el solo tenía su vieja filipina y unos tres pantalones viejos, un par de camisetas, tres pares de calcetines, dos pares de zapatos roídos y dos camisas, definitivamente debía comprarse ropa nueva, pues pronto comenzaría a parecer un chef indigente.

El tiempo pasaba pero no podía evitar pensar en tantas cosas, pensaba en su hermana, en su padre, su hermano, en el mismo, su ropa, sus instrumentos de cocina, las estrellas, los caballos, en la princesa Vanika….

La última vez que la vio, ella tenía el cabello largo recogido en un chongo muy lindo y llevaba puesto el vestido amarillo que compró unas horas atrás. Fue su fiesta de cumpleaños dieciséis, lucía preciosa y quería revelarle lo que sentía por ella, pero no podía hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que él y la princesa no podían ser más que amigos, ella estaba rodeada de hombres ricos y nobles que estaban a su altura, él era un sirviente y ella una princesa simplemente no podría ser. Sin embargo, el amor que sentía por ella era demasiado, su padre se enteró y le prohibió volver a verla.

— ¡Despierta muchacho, vives soñando en un imposible! —le gritó su padre luego de que le diera un par de bofetadas.

Kaito pasó toda la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa metido en la cocina, poniendo aperitivos en bandejas, mientras las lágrimas de rabia amenazaban con brotar de sus azules ojos. Quiso salir a verla, pero sus hermanos se lo impidieron, su familia estaba en contra suya y ellos alegaban que era por su propio bien.

Nunca pudo perdonarlos.

Desde ese día, pensó en un plan para ver a la princesa, pero todos se veían frustrados por su padre y sus hermanos. No podía salir de la cocina, ni de su cuarto, por las noches su padre lo encerraba y en el día no dejaba entrar a la princesa a la cocina e incluso su padre habló con el padre de Vanika. La única forma de verla era en sus sueños, pronto se le ocurrió una idea, estudiaría mucho para poder avanzar de nivel en la cocina, en ese entonces solo era un ayudante, trabajaría duro hasta suplir a su hermano en el puesto de Sous Chef y posteriormente aspirar a ser el sucesor de su padre, sería el chef del castillo y podría ver a la princesa, después de todo, él le había prometido que sería el chef cuando ella fuera la reina. Pasaron los días, semanas y meses, Kaito aprendía todo lo posible de su padre, al principio le costaba, siempre creyó ser fuerte físicamente, pero al entrar de lleno al estresante y pesado mundo del arte culinario, se dio cuenta de que tan débil era y que sus habilidades estaban muy lejos de ser las de un chef digno de la realeza.

No importó cuantas veces lo regañara a gritos su padre, ni importaron todas esas reprimendas físicas que le daba por no hacer bien las cosas, ni el dolor que sentía luego de llevar y llevar bandejas repletas de platos calientes y pesados en los banquetes, tampoco si se quemaba al preparar algo, ni si se cortaba al intentar alcanzar una velocidad digna para un chef de alta categoría al cortar vegetales, no le importaba si tenía que lavar cien o doscientos platos, ni siquiera le importaron todas esas desveladas que pasó tratando de mejorar su técnica culinaria, no importaron todos los golpes y fallos que sufrió en esos años, siempre tenía en mente el salir adelante, siempre tenía en mente a su princesa, porque eso era Vanika para él era **su** princesa y por ella sería el mejor chef del mudo, por ella se convertiría en el chef principal del castillo.

Los demás cocineros, le demostraban su admiración, pues jamás habían visto a alguien soportar más de lo que podía, todos presenciaron asombrados como a través de los años el chiquillo regordete ayudante de cocina, se convertía en el fuerte y robusto hombre que pronto desplazaría a su hermano en un puesto de alta categoría.

Aprendió todo lo que pudo y fue superando a cada miembro del equipo, no quería rendirse, no descansaría hasta que la cocina estuviera a su mando. Su padre estaba orgulloso.

—Mi muchacho, me enorgullece todo lo que has logrado —le dijo dándole fuertes palmadas en el hombro al más dedicado de sus hijos.

Dos años después, había aprendido varios secretos culinarios, al igual que técnicas para servir correctamente los alimentos aun llevando bandejas repletas de cosas pesadas, era el más rápido de la cocina al momento de cortar frutas y vegetales y también el mejor para lo relacionado con pastelería, en cuanto a mixología hacía cocteles de su invención y otros tantos que había aprendido, era sin duda alguna el digno sucesor del chef principal de la familia real. Con tan solo dieciocho años había superado a su hermano mayor y se había convertido en el Sous chef.

— ¡Felicidades pulga! —le dijo su hermano sorprendido de lo mucho que había avanzado y cuanto había sacrificado, sin duda se había ganado el puesto.

Kaito sonrió a su hermano y disfrutó el momento por unos segundos, estaba tan cerca de convertirse en el Chef.

Continuó estudiando y esforzándose al máximo, pronto estaría listo para tomar el lugar de su padre. Cuando la noticia del casamiento de Vanika llegó a sus oídos, entristeció, pero no pensaba detenerse, el sería el chef, y volvería a verla a como dé lugar. Días más tarde escuchó la noticia del fallecimiento de la reina Bernadette y el príncipe Dustin, todos en el castillo quedaron consternados, la mayoría pensaba en quien sería el sucesor, Kaito sabía perfectamente que sería la princesa Vanika. Ahora ella sería la reina y él el chef del castillo. Pero, por alguna razón la sucesora al trono fue la princesa Rilliane.

Dos meses más tarde, por todo el castillo corrió la noticia de que la princesa Vanika se había marchado, que ya no se casaría (noticia que lo alegró como nunca) y que estaba enfadada con la princesa Rilliane. Sin embargo, la princesa seguía visitando el castillo a menudo, fue donde se le ocurrió un plan para volver a verla o al menos intentarlo. Ella siempre pedía pastel. Aquella vez preparó uno de vainilla con glaseado blanco, Kaito sabía que el color favorito de la princesa era el rojo y conocía su gusto por las especias. Espolvoreó una gran cantidad de pimienta sobre el pastel, tomó una rosa y puso todos los pétalos sobre el glaseado y debajo del plato puso una nota que decía.

"_**Disfrute de este platillo especial.**_

_**Mejillas de manzana."**_

Lo envió a la princesa, pero jamás recibió contestación.

Una semana más tarde su padre le pidió hablar.

—Hijo mío, ¿me puedes explicar que significa esta nota? —preguntó el chef mostrando un pequeño papel con el mensaje escrito por Kaito.

—Es solo, nada… —dijo bajando la mirada.

— ¿NADA? —Gritó el chef — ¡PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍAS OLVIDADO DE ELLA! —Gritó y su cara se encendió en un profundo color rojo.

Kaito no soportó más, había dado todo por poder verla una vez más pero ahora su padre quería impedirlo.

—NO, NO PUEDO OLVIDARLA, LA AMO, Y DARÍA TODO POR ELLA, ¿NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO? —Gritó estallando en rabia — ¿POR QUÉ INTERRUMPISTE EN MI PLATILLO? ¿POR QUÉ NO DEJASTE QUE LLEGARA A SUS LABIOS? —Preguntó con la cara roja y apretando los puños. — ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE INTERFIERES? ¿POR…?

Un par de bofetadas lo interrumpieron, su padre tenía los ojos llenos de enojo.

—Te lo dije muchacho, ella jamás te amará, eres un idiota enamorado de un imposible —dijo fríamente el mayor de los chefs.

Kaito abrió mucho los ojos y por un momento quiso llorar. Apretó los puños, pero simplemente no se atrevió a hacer nada contra su progenitor.

— ¡Deténganse, me están lastimando! —gritó Kaiko de repente.

La cocina empezaba a llenarse de soldados y nadie entendía por qué, de pronto solo habían llegado y un par de ellos maltrataba a la joven mujer de cabellos azules al intentar llevarla fuera de ahí.

El chef, Taito y Kaito, intentaron quitarle a los soldados de encima a la joven Shion, pero solo consiguieron que también los detuvieran junto con los demás cocineros.

— ¡Exijo una explicación! —gritó el mayor de los Shion mientras era llevado fuera del castillo.

— ¡Están despedidos! —dijo el soldado.

— ¡Llevo más de treinta años trabajando en este castillo! —gritó y se soltó de las manos del soldado.

El chef comenzó a propinarle golpes al soldado, ante la mirada atónita de sus hijos quienes eran sujetados por otros soldados.

— ¡Pare ya, o su hija se muere! —amenazó el soldado que tenía entre sus brazos a Kaiko.

Gran error, pues Taito no dudó en soltarse del soldado que lo llevaba y se dispuso a defender a su hermana junto con su padre que había dejado inconsciente al soldado que golpeaba minutos atrás. Kaito no podía soltarse, al ver a su padre y a su hermano en vez de uno, lo sujetaban tres soldados, el solo gritaba que lo soltaran, necesitaba unirse a su familia y proteger a Kaiko, aunque ella fuera mayor que él. Pero aparecieron más soldados, que detuvieron a Kaiko y Taito, en cuanto a su padre un soldado le enterró su lanza en el vientre.

— ¡Padre! —sonó en un desgarrador grito de Kaiko.

Los arrojaron fuera del castillo, Kaiko lloraba desconsoladamente al ver como su padre se desangraba, Taito y Kaito ardían en rabia a su alrededor y los demás cocineros seguían confundidos.

—Kaiko, mi niña, no llores —dijo con dificultad el chef —Eres idéntica a tu madre, solo sonríeme, es todo lo que necesito —dijo a su hija la cual le dedicó una amarga sonrisa. —Taito, mi muchacho, cuida a tus hermanos —cada segundo le costaba respirar más—Kaito, mi hijo menor, perdóname —le dijo —no quería que tu corazón se rompiera, ella no era para ti —le susurró.

Los ojos carmesí de Akaito Shion se apagaron tras decir esas palabras, había perdido mucha sangre y ahora yacía muerto afuera del castillo real. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, primero habían irrumpido en la cocina, luego los habían tratado con violencia y por último cobraron la vida de su padre. Era oficial, los Shion odiaban a "La Hija del Mal".

— ¡Hermano! —gritó Kaiko al ver a Taito brincando la barda del jardín del castillo.

Los cocineros huyeron al ver al chico de cabello violeta cruzar la barda dejando a los hermanos de cabello azul solos con el cuerpo de su padre. Kaito al ver a su hermano mayor, quiso imitarlo pero los brazos de Kaiko y su mirada suplicante lo detuvieron.

Media hora más tarde Taito Shion salía acompañado por soldados que lo llevaron a la prisión. Había irrumpido en donde estaba la princesa, fue a gritarle y reclamarle la muerte de su padre, estuvo a punto de ponerle la mano encima, la princesa asustada mandó a encerrarlo en la prisión y se olvidó de ellos.

Meses más tarde luego de buscar un lugar en el que vivir y un buen trabajo Kaiko y Kaito, se metieron en la prisión a trabajar, eran los cocineros, aprovecharon la oportunidad para estar cerca de su hermano mayor, pero cuando encontraron la celda de Taito se llevaron la sorpresa de que estaba enfermo, se había contagiado de lepra y no había remedio.

Moriría.

Kaito llevó sus manos a su rostro y suspiró. No le agradaba recordar su pasado, salvo su infancia al lado de Vanika.

—Si ella hubiese sido la reina, papá seguiría vivo y Taito estaría sano —pensó.

La mujer de la subasta volvió a su mente, su cabello corto color chocolate igual que sus ojos, le recordaban a Vanika, pero no podía ser ella, la otra mujer la había llamado Conchita. Además, la princesa no podía estar paseándose así como así en el pueblo, aun habiendo gente buscándola.

La dama que vestía de rojo, el color favorito de Vanika, lo tenía intrigado, ella había jalado sus mejillas, tal como Vanika lo hacía cuando eran pequeños, pero no podía ser ella simplemente no. Ahogó uno de sus gritos de frustración con la almohada y suspiró.

—Ella no es mi princesa.

Intentó poner su mente en blanco y en poco más de dos horas se quedó dormido.


	10. Acto X Mejillas de Manzana

**DISCLAIMER: El software Vocaloid, la novela escrita por Akuno-P y las canciones a las que se hace mención no son de mi autoría y no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es la trama y los personajes secundarios (la gente del pueblo, el ministro,…)**

**OTRO ACTO QUE CREO QUE LE ENCANTARA A LAS KAIMEI TEAM xD**

**ACTO X. MEJILLAS DE MANZANA**

El reloj marcaba las diez y media. Conchita había llegado a casa junto con Luka, se habían ido antes de la una y apenas volvían con una yegua blanca y muchas cosas. Los gemelos y Miku miraban maravillados al blanco animal y querían montarlo pese a no saber cómo.

—Mis niñas, les traje algo —dijo sonriente Conchita sacando de la carretilla las muñecas que habían pertenecido a Rilliane.

—Una para Miku y otra para mi pequeñita —dijo entregándoles una a cada niña.

Las niñas sonrieron y dijeron al unísono:

— ¡Gracias señorita!

—No creas que me he olvidado de ti, mi pequeñito —dijo a Len y puso en su mano una resortera que había comprado de camino a casa.

— ¡Gracias señorita! —exclamó el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa.

—Por cierto mis niños, necesito que mañana acomoden todo lo que he traído —dijo sonriente.

Los niños asintieron y siguieron a Conchita al interior del castillo.

Kamui y Luka se quedaron otro rato afuera, acomodando a Josephine en los establos y verificando que tuviera que comer.

—Esta yegua debe valer mucho —dijo Kamui acariciando al animal.

—Pagó quince piezas de oro por ella —dijo Luka a su marido.

—Pensé que valía mucho más —dijo asombrado.

—Vale mucho más —dijo ella moviendo la cabeza. —La consiguió en la subasta.

— ¿Entonces este animal perteneció a alguien del castillo? —preguntó el hombre.

—A la princesa, pero ya no importa —suspiró — ¿Gakupo, por qué no vamos adentro y sirves algo de cenar? —preguntó.

El hombre sonrió y tomó de la mano a su esposa y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

—Claro que sí, mi vida —susurró y caminaron juntos al interior del castillo.

La cena fue de lo más tranquila, mientras Conchita comía sola en la gran mesa debajo del candelabro de cristal, la servidumbre comía en una mesa pequeña en la cocina, siempre era así, a Conchita le gustaba comer sola y los demás no tenían problema al comer en la cocina. Luego de recoger los platos y limpiar las mesas, todos decidieron ir a sus dormitorios y dar por concluido el día.

Cuando Conchita terminó sus oraciones, se cambió de ropa y recibió en su habitación a las mujeres de la casa.

—Buenas noches señora Luka —dijo a la mucama —Tengan dulces sueños mis niñas —dijo a las niñas mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de Rin.

—Descanse señorita —dijeron las tres al unísono y salieron llevando consigo la ropa que Conchita había usado durante el día.

Conchita se sentó en su cama, suspiró y acto seguido se recostó. Pensaba en aquel hombre de cabellos azules, estaba segura de que se trataba de su amigo de la infancia, el pequeño mejillas de manzana. Había cambiado mucho, lo regordete que había tenido de niño se había ido pero sus azules ojos eran los mismos que recordaba.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas…

—Kaito está muy ocupado estudiando, no puede salir —dijo el chico de cabellos violetas.

—Taito, por favor, dile que soy yo —dijo ella intentando asomarse a la cocina —Me prometió que me enseñaría a pescar —finalizó la chica de dieciséis años.

—Lo siento su majestad, pero Kaito debe estudiar para ser más que un pinche de cocina, mi padre quiere verlo mínimo como un Sausier —dijo el chico de veinticinco años.

A partir de ese día ya no se le permitió la entrada a la cocina, el chef Akaito Shion había hablado con su padre.

—Vanika, ¿Cómo es posible que una princesa, esté metida la mayor parte del tiempo en una cocina? ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza? ¿Te has preguntado qué dirían nuestras amistades? ¿Te has preguntado qué pensaría el pueblo? —dijo enojado su padre ese día.

—Pero padre, no he hecho nada malo, Kaito me ha enseñado muchas cosas —replicó cometiendo un error.

— ¡KAITO! ¿ESE MUCHACHO TAN INSIGNIFICANTE? —Gritó el príncipe enojado — ¿Y QUÉ TE ENSEÑÓ? ¿A COCINAR? ¿A COSER? —Gritaba cada vez más enfadado.

Vanika solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, soportando los gritos que daba su padre, en verdad tenía el carácter fuerte y cuando se enojaba, no había quien lo detuviera.

— ¿ME OYES VANIKA? ¡ESE MUCHACHO SE LARGA DE ESTE CASTILLO! ¡NO VOY A TOLERAR QUE LE ENSEÑE A **MI HIJA** ACTIVIDADES DE SIRVIENTA! —Gritó dispuesto a irrumpir en la cocina.

—No padre, Kaito no me enseño nada de eso, por favor, no lo corras —dijo Vanika sosteniendo el brazo de su padre.

El príncipe miró a su hija que tenía los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, suspiró y casi lamentó lo que iba a decir.

— ¡AY DE TI, SI TE VEO O ME CUENTAN QUE TE VIERON CON ESE MUCHACHO! —Exclamó — ¡APARTE NO SE TE OLVIDE QUE PIENSO COMPROMETERTE CON EL PRÍNCIPE KYLE MARLON! —Exclamó y dejó sola a su hija.

— ¿Por qué el chef le dijo a mi padre que iba diario a la cocina? —Se preguntó. —Él siempre la trataba con amabilidad y nunca le negaba la entrada a la cocina, la dejaba convivir con sus hijos, Taito, Kaiko y Kaito, de los cuales Kaito era su mejor amigo.

Desde que ella cumplió los dieciséis años, ellos se comportaron extraño, Kaito en especial, parecía que la evitaba, nunca lo veía, pasaron meses enteros sin verlo y siempre que iba a buscarlo en la cocina sus hermanos decían que estaba muy ocupado estudiando. Además, desde que Rilliane se había marchado se encontraba sola, las mucamas jugaban ajedrez con ella, pero lo consideraba demasiado aburrido. A veces cabalgaba todo el día, en su corcel favorito Canela, era entretenido, pero no divertido.

Había días en los que se encerraba en su habitación y en secreto bordaba una servilleta con flores, Kaito le había enseñado a bordar, a tejer, a leer las historias delas estrellas, a plantar flores y a escoger las mejores frutas de los árboles y antes de que la evitara le había prometido que le enseñaría a pescar a cambio de que ella le enseñara a cabalgar.

"Tal vez, me ignora por que le da vergüenza admitir que no sabe pescar".

Con esa frase se engañaba, se sentía sola y sin amigos haciendo prácticamente nada en el castillo real. En las fiestas y banquetes siempre esperaba verlo, pero por alguna razón nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo, se aburría y a veces pensaba que no tenía caso buscar a ese amigo que había decidido ignorarla.

Vanika se dio cuenta de lo que Kaito significaba para ella, él era más que un amigo, llegó a cuestionarse si se encontraba enamorada de él. Pero sabía que jamás podría ser, pues una princesa jamás debe enamorarse de un sirviente, en este caso un ayudante de cocina aspirante a chef.

Un día su padre le dijo que el matrimonio con el hombre que le había escogido ya estaba arreglado, se le dijo el nombre de él y sus características.

"Tu prometido es el príncipe Kyle Marlon, según la reina Prim, es un chico de tu edad que gusta de las cabalgatas, la esgrima, la pintura y el ajedrez, es un muchacho alto, su cabello es como el de la mayoría de los habitantes de ese país color azul y actualmente lo lleva corto, su complexión es robusta, sus ojos también son azules y su piel es blanca". Recordó todo lo que se le dijo.

Pero no lograba imaginarse a Kyle Marlon, al escuchar cabello y ojos azules, solo podía pensar en la regordeta cara de Kaito.

Cierta vez, la princesa Vanika soñó que se encontraba frente a un altar y que Kyle Marlon era idéntico a Kaito. Pero eso le pareció absurdo y prefirió continuar estudiando todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de gobernar un país.

Conchita suspiró, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el tocador, tomó entre sus manos un joyero y lo abrió, sacó la llave y salió de su habitación. Junto a un enorme espacio vacío de pared había una puerta cerrada, metió la llave y le dio vuelta, entró despacio y prendió una lámpara de petróleo que allí se encontraba.

—Debo estar loca—pensó mirando detenidamente un cuadro de sus padres.

No le prestó más atención y se dispuso a buscar una pequeña caja que debería estar allí. La encontró debajo de un retrato suyo de cuando tenía cinco años. Le quitó el polvo y la abrió, adentro tenía tres pañuelos de seda con orilla de encaje, una madeja de hilo dorado y agujas de bordado, los tomó y miró dos de ellos que estaban bordados. "Kaito", "Vanika", Cada pañuelo tenía uno de esos nombres bordados por su propia mano, ella le regalaría a su amigo uno de ellos para demostrarle que había aprendido a bordar bien, pero nunca se presentó la oportunidad. Se llevó la caja y cerró la puerta olvidando ponerle llave.

Entró a su habitación, el reloj marcaba la una, puso la caja debajo de su cama, se recostó y suspiró.

—Pronto le demostraré que aprendí, mañana te buscaré, Mejillas de manzana…

Bostezó y en menos de diez minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.


	11. Acto XI Dos habitantes mas

**DISCLAIMER: El software Vocaloid, la novela escrita por Akuno-P y las canciones a las que se hace mención no son de mi autoría y no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es la trama y los personajes secundarios (la gente del pueblo, el ministro,…)**

**ACTO XI.-DOS HABITANTES MÁS.**

Había ocurrido, cuando ambos llegaron a su puesto de trabajo el velador les había informado del deceso del prisionero número cien, Taito Shion. Su hermano mayor estaba muerto, la enfermedad y las malas condiciones acabaron con la llama de su vida.

El día estaba nublado y gris, justo como ambos se sentían, su familia se hacía cada vez más pequeña, primero se habían quedado sin su madre, luego su padre fue asesinado frente a sus ojos y ahora su hermano había muerto de una enfermedad. Kaiko lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Kaito la abrazaba, frente a ellos el cadáver de quien fuese su hermano mayor era sepultado al tiempo que el sacerdote decía oraciones para ayudar a su alma a encontrar el descanso y la paz eterna.

Taito descansaría, al lado de la sepultura de su padre y madre.

Oraciones, lágrimas y dolor era todo lo que llenaba el ambiente, el ambiente que siempre estaba presente en un entierro. Luego de dos largas y tristes horas que incluían tierra y un ataúd se fueron a casa, tristes y cansados tras la velación de su hermano y posteriormente el sepelio. Kaiko rezaba en voz baja mientras el café en la mesa se enfriaba, Kaito tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que trababa de sofocar con café amargo y caliente, se sentía la tristeza en el ambiente.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejar la prisión, ya no tiene caso estar allí —susurró Kaiko quien había terminado sus oraciones.

—La paga no es mala —susurró Kaito a su hermana.

—Pero, nosotros somos chefs de categoría, no cocineros de prisión, nos educaron para cocinar para gente adinerada, nobles y la realeza, no podemos seguir allí —repuso.

— ¿Y dónde se te ocurre que vamos a trabajar? ¿Acaso conoces algún noble que requiera chefs de categoría?—preguntó Kaito.

—La señorita Glassred podría darnos trabajo —dijo —Ella me ofreció empleo hace un mes, vive en una enorme mansión cerca de la plaza.

— ¿Adiós a la prisión y al asqueroso puré de verduras que nos obligan a cocinar? —preguntó Kaito.

—Sí, y hola a cocinar nuevamente platillos gourmet —dijo ella.

—Pasando el novenario, iremos a verla—dijo él mirando a su hermana con sus enrojecidos ojos.

.

.

.

Conchita llevaba un enorme ramo de flores en las manos y caminaba por el pasillo que conducía al altar, las dejaría a los pies de una de las imágenes del templo. Así lo hizo y se arrodilló a rezar en ese lugar, pidiendo por el alma de Rilliane en silencio.

—Padre, por favor, hoy se cumplen los nueve días —dijo una voz muy familiar para ella.

—No puedo hija, voy tarde para una reunión —contestó el sacerdote.

Vanika no pudo evitar mirar, una chica joven de cabello azul llevaba entre sus brazos una cruz de madera e intentaba convencer al sacerdote de que se la bendijera.

—Padre, no creo que le tome mucho tiempo bendecirle la cruz a la señorita —dijo entrometiéndose.

— ¿Verdad que no? —preguntó la chica de cabellos azules.

El padre suspiró ante la presencia de Conchita, y no tuvo más remedio que bendecir la cruz, después de todo si hacia la enfadar, era seguro que no tendría más generosas donaciones. Kaiko estaba agradecida con la dama entrometida, el padre se había negado, pero gracias a ella, ahora podía ir al cementerio junto con su hermano a dejar la cruz de Taito.

—Gra… —no dijo la palabra completa debido a que vio a la dama detenidamente.

Ella le parecía muy familiar, su cabello castaño, sus ojos del mismo tono, su piel blanca, su rostro delgado, y de facciones delicadas, tenía la seguridad de haberla visto antes, pero no la ubicaba.

— ¿Señorita nos conocemos de algún lado? —preguntó la mujer de cabello azul.

Conchita la reconoció, su cabello azul, su piel ligeramente pálida, sus ojos grandes y su nariz afilada, la mujer era la hermana de Kaito, era Kaiko.

—Eh, no —atinó a decir un poco nerviosa.

—Kaiko, ¿Vamos ya, al cementerio? —preguntó interrumpiendo un chico que caminó hacia ellas.

Kaito miró a la dama que había visto antes en la subasta y se quedó quieto.

—Claro hermanito —dijo la chica y se dirigió a la puerta del templo — ¡Hasta luego señorita y muchas gracias! —dijo despidiéndose de Conchita.

Kaito reaccionó y alcanzó a su hermana dejando sola a Conchita. Vanika sonrió, lo había encontrado, cuando fue a preguntar por él a la prisión le habían dicho que ya no trabajaba allí, no tenía idea de dónde encontrarlo, definitivamente era una suerte que cruzaran sus caminos. Decidió seguirlos por todo el pueblo, hasta llegar al cementerio, donde los vio orando frente a una tumba y poniendo una cruz. Cuando iban de salida los interceptó.

—Disculpen, mi atrevimiento pero, ¿Ustedes son los chefs que trabajaban en la prisión, cierto? —preguntó.

Ambos asintieron algo confundidos.

—Mi nombre es Concepción Behemoth —dijo —Me gustaría que trabajaran para mí.

Los Shion miraron detenidamente a la dama que se veía entusiasmada y luego se miraron confundidos.

—Eh, perdón si suena un poco extraño, —dijo la dama soltando una pequeña sonrisa — pero he oído que son buenos chefs, yo tengo un castillo de piedra a las afueras de la ciudad y la verdad, el chef que tengo no me convence mucho, apenas y prepara platillos básicos y me han dicho que ustedes son unos chefs muy buenos, tanto que trabajaron en el castillo real —dijo —Además les pagaré bien y vivirán en mi castillo…

Kaiko miró a la mujer convencida, después de la frase "vivirán en mi castillo" no escuchó nada más, estaba pensando que era la oportunidad de obtener lo que quería, quería volver a vivir en un castillo y cocinar platillos gourmet, ya no quería cocinar horribles purés y sopas, ella cocinaba para gente como esa dama; adinerada y seguramente de la nobleza, no para hombres delincuentes, sucios y groseros.

—Yo acepto su oferta —dijo Kaiko sin pensarlo dos veces y miró fijamente a su hermano.

Kaito miraba a Conchita y al darse cuenta de la mirada de su hermana se puso a pensar en si estarían haciendo lo correcto aceptando esa oferta.

—No hay prisa en contestar —dijo Conchita al ver al chico de cabello azul mudo.

Pasaron los minutos y Kaito continuaba inmóvil, mudo y pensativo, mientras su hermana lo miraba un poco impaciente. A su alrededor algunas personas pasaban, unas tristes, otras llevando flores y otras más los miraban extrañados.

—Disculpen mi pregunta pero, ¿Por qué dejaron de trabajar en el castillo real? —preguntó Conchita para romper el silencio que la empezaba a incomodar. El ambiente se puso un poco más tenso, Kaiko abrió mucho sus ya grandes ojos y bajó la cabeza.

—Porque la princesa Rilliane nos echó como sucios animales, sin darnos explicación alguna—respondió Kaito como si no se hubiese quedado inmóvil ni un momento.

Conchita miró asombrada al hombre de cabellos azules.

— ¿Los corrió sin explicación? —Preguntó.

—Sí y además asesinó a nuestro padre y por su culpa nuestro hermano mayor está muerto. —dijo enfadado.

Vanika abrió mucho los ojos, Akaito y Taito Shion estaban muertos y ella no había podido hacer nada, no había podido evitarlo.

—Como lo siento —susurró.

El silencio reinó un momento, Kaito tenía la vista fija en Conchita, la cual tenía la cabeza baja. Ella le había ofrecido trabajo, tanto Kaiko como él necesitaban empleo y aunque ella fuera o no la princesa Vanika, debía aceptar la oferta.

—Al igual que mi hermana, yo acepto su oferta —dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Conchita sonrió, Mejillas de manzana sería su chef, su chef número catorce del castillo y la dulce Kaiko sería la chef número quince, seguramente ellos cocinarían igual que su padre, ellos harían una comida digna de una princesa. Antes de que el sol se pusiera, los hermanos Shion, estaban dispuestos a partir de su pequeña casa en el pueblo, con sus maletas ya hechas, acompañados por Conchita quien los conducirá a su nuevo hogar.

El castillo de piedra.

.

.

.

En cuanto llegaron, los Shion miraron asombrados el castillo que se encontraba a los límites de Beelzenia, era hermoso, enorme y alrededor cubierto de árboles, si no se equivocaban, el interior sería más bello…

—Buenas tardes señorita —Saludó el pequeño mayordomo al abrir la puerta.

Kaiko observó al pequeño, le pareció lindo y muy tierno, no pudo evitar sonreírle. Kaito miraba hacia todos lados, era un hermoso castillo, en la entrada había un par de armaduras, el vestíbulo era enorme y tenía unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, la alfombra carmesí que pisaba se dirigía hacia un enorme pasillo que terminaba en un bellísimo comedor, pero algo llamó su atención, las paredes estaban desnudas y tenían marcos de pinturas marcados.

—Síganme por favor —dijo Conchita al par de chefs y los llevó hasta el comedor.

Rin, Len y Miku, ya se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de dos personas con el cabello azul y los miraban extrañados.

— ¿Vendrán a vivir aquí? —preguntó la rubia.

—Supongo, vi que traían maletas —respondió la chica de cabello verdoso.

—La mujer es linda —dijo Len un poco sonrojado.

Rin y Miku lo miraron de mala manera y quisieron golpearlo.

—Wau, que hermosa cocina tiene su castillo, señorita Conchita —Dijo Kaito mirando asombrado cada detalle, las cazuelas, el horno, la ventana que se dirigía al jardín, el fregadero, la estufa, las alacenas, el mueblecito de madera para especias que estaba en la pared, todo era tan parecido al castillo real.

—Gracias —respondió —Permítanme presentarles al Chef de esta cocina —dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kamui quien acababa de meter algo al horno—Él es el chef Gakupo Kamui —Dijo mientras Kamui los miraba curioso.

—Mucho gusto —Dijo Kaito estrechándole la mano al hombre.

—Kamui, ellos son… —dijo Conchita dudando en decir los nombres de los chefs.

—Kaiko y Kaito Shion —Dijo Kaiko señalándose a sí misma y a su hermano.

— ¡Que modales los míos, no había preguntado sus nombres! —dijo riendo Conchita.

Todos la miraron algo extrañados.

—Bueno chef Kamui, Kaito y Kaiko serán nuevos chefs y le ayudaran a preparar la comida, vivirán con nosotros y bueno, como no sé nada sobre la cocina, espero que se pongan de acuerdo para administrarla bien —dijo para romper el silencio —Bueno, iré a leer un rato en la biblioteca, nos veremos en la merienda —dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa y saliendo apresuradamente de esa habitación.

Cuando Kamui y los hermanos Shion se quedaron solos, dudaron en hablar.

—Y… ¿Cuánto llevan casados? —preguntó Kamui para romper el silencio.

Ante la pregunta Kaiko se soltó a reír fuertemente al igual que su hermano.

—Casados… es usted muy gracioso señor Gakupo —dijo Kaiko entre risas.

Kamui miró confundido a los Shion.

—Somos hermanos —dijo Kaito aun riendo.

Kamui se sonrojó y se disculpó.

—Descuide, no hay problema —dijo Kaiko. — ¡Bien, yo quiero ser la Sous chef! —exclamó la chica.

— ¿La qué? —preguntó Kamui.

—Sous chef —repuso Kaiko — ¿No sabe que es un Sous chef señor Gakupo? —preguntó extrañada.

—Honestamente, no —respondió

—Un Sous chef, es el segundo chef al mando en una cocina, según la jerarquía, si el chef no está, toda responsabilidad cae sobre el Sous chef —explicó Kaito. —Como somos solamente tres en esta cocina, según la jerarquía debe haber un chef, un Sous chef y un sausier —dijo como digno aprendiz de Akaito Shion.

Kamui, no entendía nada, el solo sabía que cocinaba y ya.

—Dígame señor Gakupo, ¿Qué sabe preparar? —pregunto la chica de cabello azul.

—Yo, solo se hacer sopas, puré, ensalada de berenjenas, pastel, pan de ajo, croquetas de papa, carne asada, chuletas, pan de dulce, pero mi especialidad es el pescado—dijo orgulloso.

—Son puros, platillos sencillos —Exclamó Kaito entendiendo por qué Conchita quería más chefs en su cocina.

—Es que yo era panadero en Leviathana, no tiene mucho que aprendí a cocinar —dijo.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —Exclamó la chica chasqueando los dedos —Que Kaito sea el chef y usted señor Gakupo el sausier, yo seré la Sous chef y le iremos enseñando a preparar platillos dignos del paladar de una princesa y pasado un tiempo, cuando sepa hacer más cosas cambiamos de lugares y será el Sous chef ¿Le parece? — dijo la chica con cierta emoción.

—Me parece bien, señorita Shion —respondió Kamui.

—Por favor llámeme Kaiko —dijo ella.

—Está bien—dijo Kamui sonriéndole a la mujer de cabello azul.

Ella sonrió y se dispusieron a trabajar.

.

.

.

Miku y Rin habían recibido órdenes de Conchita de llevar las maletas de los recién llegados a los cuartos vacíos que estaban destinados a la servidumbre, eran cinco, dos de la chica y tres del chico. Ya sabían que había dos nuevos chefs en el castillo.

Entraron al cuarto que sería del chico con las maletas y las pusieron en el suelo.

—Valla sí que pesan — exclamó la chica de cabello turquesa y soltó un enorme suspiro.

—Y que lo digas —dijo la rubia recostándose en la cama.

—Niñas, ¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó Luka entrando en el cuarto llevando una enorme bolsa de verduras.

—Trajimos las maletas de los nuevos chefs —respondió Rin señalando las maletas que estaban en el piso.

— ¿Nuevos chefs? —preguntó Luka.

—Sí, están en la cocina —Dijo Miku y se acostó junto a Rin.

Luka extrañada se dirigió a la cocina.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó parada allí.

—Oye, Gakupo… —empezó a decir pero no terminó al ver a la mujer de cabello azul que se encontraba muy cerca de su marido.

—Y así se hace la salsa de caramelo que va sobre el flan, señor Gakupo —dijo la chica quien tenía una de sus manos sobre los hombros del marido de Luka.

—Ah, gracias señorita Kaiko —dijo Kamui sonriéndole.

— ¡OYE MOCOSA! —gritó Luka enfadada y sin importarle nada a su alrededor — ¡AQUÍ LA ÚNICA QUE LE DICE GAKUPO, AL IDIOTA DE **MI MARIDO **SOY YO! —gritó ante la mirada asustada de Kaiko y de inmediato caminó hacia la chica, hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella.

—Este… yo… —Balbuceó.

— ¡AH! ¿NO SABÍAS QUE ES **MI** MARIDO? —preguntó y amenazó a la chica con un dedo.

—Señora, ella y yo acabamos de llegar —dijo Kaito interponiéndose entre Luka y Kaiko.

— ¡TÚ NO TE METAS, NIÑO DE CABELLO AZUL! —chilló y empujó al chico.

—Mi amor, por favor —empezó a decir Kamui.

— ¡NINGÚN MI AMOR, IDIOTA INFIEL! —Gritó — ¡TE DEJO SOLO UN PAR DE HORAS Y MIRA! —Chilló —Intentas conquistar a una mujer más joven —dijo bajando la voz.

Kamui tragó saliva, se había olvidado de los celos extremos de Luka, cuando alguien que no fuese ella lo llamaba por su nombre y no su apellido.

—Mi vida, tú sabes que eres la única para mí —dijo tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos que estaban a punto de llorar —te amo tanto que, jamás intentaría cambiarte —le dijo y soltó una de sus manos y la llevó al rosado cabello de su esposa —como cambiar estos dulces bucles de algodón, por un estropajo azul —dijo ante la mirada ofendida de Kaiko.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Luka.

—En serio —dijo Kamui y besó la mano de su esposa.

Luka pensó que se derretiría y se abrazó a su marido muy melosamente.

—Te amo, cosita suave —dijo Luka muy dulcemente a su marido, provocando en él un sonrojo que se le expandió por toda la cara.

—Mira Luka, ellos son Kaito y Kaiko Shion y van a trabajar en la cocina —dijo ante la mirada desconcertada de los hermanos y se puso aún más rojo.

Luka sonrió y le dio la mano a Kaito.

—Mi nombre es Luka Kamui y soy la mucama del castillo —dijo y estrechó la mano del chico. —Supongo que tú eres Kaito—dijo y el chico algo asustado asintió —perdóname, no sabía que llegarían nuevas personas al castillo —Y entonces tú debes ser Kaiko —dijo a la chica que aún estaba asustada y con miedo le estrechó la mano —Perdóname, pero amo tanto a Gakupo, que no pienso dejarlo ir nunca y ya sabes lo que dicen una mujer debe cuidar muy bien a su hombre —dijo y lo abrazó —Prométeme que nunca volverás a llamarlo Gakupo. —dijo muy seria.

—Lo prometo señora Kamui —dijo Kaiko algo asustada.

—Llámame Luka, al único que le dicen Kamui es a mi marido —dijo.

—Sí señora—dijo Kaiko — ¡Que pareja tan rara! —pensó.

—Y… ¿Cuánto llevan casados? —preguntó Luka, mirando fijamente a los chefs de cabello azul y se abrazó más a su marido.

Los hermanos volvieron a reír fuertemente ante la mirada desconcertada de Luka.

—Cariño —susurró Kamui al oído de Luka —Son hermanos… —finalizó.

Luka se sonrojó, rió un poco y se disculpó.

Los hermanos de cabello azul continuaron riendo.

Las primeras horas en el castillo habían sido entretenidas y esperaban que el resto de su estancia en el castillo lo fuera aún más.


	12. Acto XII - INCIPIENS

**DISCLAIMER: El software Vocaloid, la novela escrita por Akuno-P y las canciones a las que se hace mención no son de mi autoría y no me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es la trama y los personajes secundarios (la gente del pueblo, el ministro,…)**

**NOTAS: "¡LA ÚNICA QUE LE DICE GAKUPO AL IDIOTA DE MI MARIDO SOY YO!" Y por eso, yo le digo Kamui en la narración, puro amor con Luka Bueno así me lo imagino yo, Luka un poco celosita (¿?), como yo (Sí, soy extremadamente celosa). **

**ACTO XII.- INCIPIENS **

**C**onchita daba vueltas en su cama, intranquila, en su cabeza una voz le hablaba y quería no escucharla. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. De esas que la acosaban desde hacía poco más de un mes.

"Vanika, aliméntame que tengo hambre" Escuchó proveniente de una horrible voz en su cabeza. Vanika se dio vuelta, tratando de alejarla. Estaba soñándose de pie en la oscuridad, una voz le decía cosas, pero ella no encontraba de dónde provenía.

"A ti también te fascina comer, amas toda clase de sabores" —Escuchó.

— ¿De quién es esa voz? —peguntó poniéndose las manos en los oídos.

"En tu cuerpo habita invidia, pero también tienes a mi hija, la has tenido por años, tu cuerpo es un buen hogar para mí" —Escuchó

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó apretando sus manos contra sus oídos, la voz era insoportable.

Una luz frente a Conchita se encendió mostrando algo en verdad grotesco. Miró sorprendida aquello, frente a ella había una especie de animal, sentado en una especie de trono, con el estómago hinchado, a juzgar por su torso y las patas de abajo era un elefante, pero su cabeza era enorme, peluda y con dos enormes ojos rojos que abarcaban casi toda su ¿Cara?, su lengua salía de una trompa enorme cubierta de viscosidad verde, haciendo una especie de zumbido, sus brazos eran largos, delgados y peludos, era como una mosca gigante que había sido combinada con un elefante, a su alrededor había muchas moscas volando y zumbando, manteniendo una corta distancia de él.

Conchita palideció y comenzó a retroceder asustada.

"Vanika Lucifen, Concepción Behemoth, cualquiera que sea tu nombre, no cambiarás tu interior, Reina de Lucifenia, Duquesa de Beelzenia, ambos títulos son tuyos, tu madre estaría orgullosa por haber elegido el que te dejó, Su Majestad, Duquesa Vanika Lucifen, me perteneces por derecho, yo Belcebú te reclamo". Dijo la voz en su cabeza y acto seguido un zumbido comenzó a resonar por todo el rededor, las moscas que revoloteaban cerca del asqueroso ser se dirigieron hacia ella, volando a toda velocidad.

Vanika gritó, llevo sus manos a sus sienes, las paso por sus ojos y su frente. Las moscas se comenzaron a pegar a su vestido y parte de su piel, gritó aterrada, pero las moscas aprovecharon que tenía la boca abierta y comenzaron a introducirse en ella, estaba aterrada, sentía un dolor insoportable, sentía un horrendo asco, náuseas y ganas de vomitar, apretó los ojos y sostuvo su cabeza fuertemente con sus manos. Pero el dolor no cesó y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, hasta no sentir nada.

.

.

.

Las mañanas en el castillo eran de lo más tranquilas, toda la servidumbre tenía que estar de pie antes que Conchita, para prepararle el desayuno, el baño y elegir la ropa que usaría durante el día, pero ese no era problema para ninguno, todos se habían acostumbrado a levantarse temprano. En especial ciertos chefs de cabello azul, ambos siempre se levantaban a las cinco de la mañana, debido al trabajo que anteriormente llevaban en la prisión. Por lo tanto, esas dos semanas que habían pasado en el castillo, el desayuno estaba listo antes de las siete, pero como Conchita bajaba a desayunar cerca de las ocho, había que cuidar que no se enfriara.

— ¡Hermana, Miku me está molestando! —se escuchó un grito de Rin en la cocina.

— ¡Eso no es cierto Kaiko, Rin te miente porque no me quiere devolver mi broche! —dijo la chica de cabello turquesa entrando a la cocina.

Kaiko miró a las niñas que llevaban el cabello alborotado y suspiró dejando de lado un cucharón.

—Niñas, ¿Otra vez peleando por los accesorios del cabello? —preguntó.

Las niñas se miraron y se sonrojaron.

—Lo sabía —dijo la chica de cabello azul —Hermanitas, no peleen por accesorios de cabello, si quieren les puedo hacer un nuevo peinado —dijo tranquilamente a las niñas.

Las niñas sonrieron y dijeron al unísono:

— ¿EN SERIO?

Kaiko asintió sonriente.

—Hermanito, por favor apaga la sopa cuando esté lista —dijo dirigiéndose al callado Kaito —voy a peinar a las niñas.

—Aja —dijo Kaito, mientras metía al horno un poco de pan.

Kaiko lo miró extrañada, desde el segundo día en el castillo Kaito se había vuelto callado y retraído, cosa que no era común en el sociable, alegre y cariñoso Kaito que ella conocía. No le prestó más atención y llevó a las niñas a su cuarto.

Kaiko siempre había querido una hermanita menor y ahora tenía dos, dos lindas niñas que la querían pese a que apenas se conocían, ambas huérfanas como ella. Pero al parecer habían sufrido más. Entraron al cuarto, donde Miku se sentó en un banco frente a un espejo, Kaiko se paró detrás de ella y tomó un cepillo, mientras la pequeña Rin se había recostado en la cama de la mayor de los Shion.

La chica de cabello azul pasaba el cepillo por los exóticos cabellos de Miku, esa niña le parecía de lo más linda, a su parecer, Miku era la que más quería a Conchita, cuando hablaba de ella, se expresaba igual que Kaito al hablar de la princesa Vanika, al parecer Miku le tenía mucho amor a esa dama, un amor tan profundo como el de una hija a su madre. Trenzó su largo cabello en una sola coleta y la ató con un listón azul que le quedaba precioso a la chiquilla de quince años de edad.

—Gracias, Kaiko —dijo la chica al verse y salió de la habitación dejando solas a Rin y Kaiko.

Kaiko tomó entre sus manos el rubio cabello de Rin y comenzó a cepillarlo.

— ¿Hermana?

— ¿Qué ocurre Rin? —preguntó la mujer de cabello azul.

—Yo no quiero una trenza como la de Miku —dijo la rubia.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que te voy a hacer una trenza? —preguntó Kaiko sonriendo.

Rin no dijo nada y dejo que Kaiko la peinara. Rin, era una niña muy dulce, cuando no estaba enojada, al parecer de Kaiko, esa niña y su gemelo eran lo más tierno que había visto en su vida, ambos parecían dos adorables muñecos rubios, de piel blanca y ojos azules, simplemente encantadores, de seguro que si a Rin le ponía un vestido como los que había usado la princesa Rilliane se vería como toda una aristócrata.

Sonrió y continuó cepillando los rubios cabellos de la pequeña.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Kamui miraba asombrado como Kaito picaba a gran velocidad un poco de fruta, sin siquiera parpadear y con cortes precisos.

— ¡Increíble, parece que el viento es el que corta la fruta! —dijo asombrado.

Kaito terminó con su labor, soltó el cuchillo.

— ¡Es increíble, no puede ser normal cortar algo tan rápido! —dijo aún con sorpresa Kamui.

Kaito hizo solo un sonido inentendible y le dio la espalda a Kamui.

—No pensé que fueras tan callado —dijo Kamui apartando la vista del muchacho.

Kaito no respondió y en silencio salió de la cocina, rumbo al jardín. Suspiró y caminó hacia donde se encontraban plantadas las especias que Len cuidaba.

—Señorita, la merienda está lista —dijo aquel día que entró a la biblioteca.

Había entrado sin tocar la puerta, al parecer ese había sido su error, de haber tocado, tal vez no habría visto a Conchita haciéndose un corte en la mano.

—Ah…, Kaito… —dijo entre quejidos —cierra… la puerta… —atinó a decir con una mueca de dolor.

Kaito corrió junto a ella y vio el corte, que no era tan grande pero sí profundo, ella se quejaba y la sangre escurría por su mano y empezaba a resbalar por su brazo.

—Dame… la copa… —dijo entre quejidos.

— ¿La copa? —preguntó asustado.

Conchita le señaló con la otra mano una copa de cristal que se encontraba sobre una mesita, Kaito inmediatamente se la dio y lo que ocurrió después lo dejo sorprendido…

Conchita había puesto la sangre que salía del corte en la copa, la dejó a un lado y cubrió el corte con un pañuelo.

Kaito estaba paralizado.

—No vuelvas a entrar sin tocar —dijo Conchita sin mirar al chico.

—Perdóneme señorita, no volverá a ocurrir —dijo asustado por lo que acababa de ver.

Conchita se volteó y miró al chico que se encontraba pálido. Aun mirándolo, tomó la copa y una botella de vino de la mesita y vertió un poco sobre la sangre y le dio un sorbo sin darle importancia al hecho de que Kaito la miraba.

—Solo así, consigo que el vino tenga un delicioso sabor y un hermoso color carmesí, no digas nada de esto a los demás —dijo viendo como el chico se ponía cada vez más pálido.

Kaito asintió aún asustado. Conchita dejó de lado la copa y se acercó al chico, puso sus manos sobre sus pálidas mejillas, lo acarició un poco y sin previo aviso le mordió la mejilla derecha. Sin decir nada también le mordió la izquierda, provocando que el chico se pusiera enteramente rojo.

—Te hacía falta color, te ves más lindo rojo, que pálido…

Conchita le dio la espalda y continuó bebiendo el vino con sangre.

—Tú eres Vanika… —dijo Kaito aún rojo.

Vanika abrió mucho los ojos y casi se ahoga con el vino que tenía en la boca.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó volteando a ver a Kaito que estaba mirándola fijamente.

—Estoy seguro —dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima —Tú eres la princesa Vanika. —dijo sin titubear.

Conchita retrocedió un poco ante la mirada fija de Kaito.

—Te equivocas —dijo nerviosa y el pañuelo que tenía en la mano se le calló.

Kaito avanzó hacia Conchita, la tomó por los hombros y la pegó a la pared.

Conchita lo miró asustada.

—No mientas tu nombre no es Conchita, tu nombre es Vanika Lucifen D'Autriche, eres prima de la princesa Rilliane Lucifen D'Autriche, hija del príncipe Dustin Lucifen, heredera legítima del trono de Lucifenia, tienes veintiún años, cumplirás veintidós en noviembre, tu color favorito es el rojo, tu comida debe ser condimentada antes de servirte, porque te encanta, tu mayor deseo siempre fue ser reina —dijo mirándola fijamente.

—Kaito, si no me sueltas gritaré —dijo ella intentando quitarse al chico de encima.

—Te soltaré si admites que eres Vanika —dijo.

—Yo no soy Vanika, como ya te dije mi nombre es Concepción Behemoth, mis padres fueron Agustín y Dulcinea Behemoth, duques de Beelzenia, por eso mi castillo está al límite de este pueblo tengo veintiún años sí, pero cumplo veintidós en mayo, déjame ir —dijo a punto de gritar.

Kaito parpadeó un par de veces y miró a la mujer a sus castaños ojos que amenazaban con llorar, la miró fijamente unos instantes y lentamente la tomó entre sus brazos, le acarició el cabello y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Perdóneme, no volverá a ocurrir, la merienda está lista —le susurró y salió rápidamente de allí.

Kaito llevó sus manos a su rostro intentando alejar aquel recuerdo, había levantado acusaciones falsas a la duquesa de Beelzenia, dueña de ese hermoso castillo y que ahora le daba trabajo, se sentía terrible, pero ella parecía tan tranquila y parecía haber olvidado el incidente. Intentó ahogar un grito de desesperación con sus manos y decidió volver a la cocina.

Un fuerte y desgarrador gritó sonó por todo el castillo provocando que Kaito se asustara, aunque tal vez no fuese el único. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el interior del castillo y subió las escaleras y sin importarle si era correcto o no entró a la habitación de Conchita esperando que no se hubiese hecho un mal corte.

Al ver a la dama gritando y retorciéndose en su cama, corrió a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos fuertemente para evitar que siguiera moviéndose, pero fue inútil, Vanika lo golpeaba mientras continuaba retorciéndose de dolor y sujetando su cabeza.

— ¡DUELE!—Gritó con las manos en la cabeza — ¡DETÉN EL ZUMBIDO!, ¡DETÉN EL MALDITO ZUMBIDO! —Gritó con las manos fuertemente apretadas en sus oídos y golpeándolo, de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

Rápidamente a la habitación entró corriendo Kaiko quien horrorizada vio la escena sin saber qué hacer y un par de minutos más tarde entro Luka seguida por Miku y Rin quien llevaba el cabello despeinado.

— ¡Hermana, sujétale las piernas! —gritó a una asustada Kaiko.

Kaiko asintió y con mucho esfuerzo logró sujetarle las piernas, a lo cual Kaito le sujetó los brazos separándoselos de la cabeza y logrando que quedara recostada boca arriba, pero aún continuaba moviéndose, gritando y llorando.

— ¡Señora Kamui sujétele el brazo derecho! , ¡Pequeña Miku sujétale el izquierdo! —gritó el chico a las mujeres que miraban horrorizadas aquello.

Ambas obedecieron y con fuerza sujetaron a Conchita.

Kaito tomó la cabeza de la dama y la sujetó frente a él.

— ¡Señorita! ¡Míreme! —Gritó pero la dama continuaba gritando, llorando y tenía los ojos cerrados — ¡Señorita míreme por favor! —Gritó pero la dama continuaba igual — ¡Conchita! —Gritó Kaito desesperado — ¡Conchita mírame! —Gritó pero no resultó, Conchita seguía dando gritos desgarradores de dolor — ¡Soy Kaito, Mírame, por favor Conchita! —Gritó pensando en si eso resultaría.

— ¡ME DUELE MUCHO! ¡KAITO AYÚDAME! —Gritó la dama y abrió un poco los ojos.

— ¿DÓNDE?, ¿DÓNDE TE DUELE? ¿TE HAS CORTADO? ¿ESTAS SANGRANDO?—Gritó el chico desesperado.

— ¡NO! ¡LA CABEZA! ¡ME DUELE, VA EXPLOTARME! —Gritó la dama.

— ¡CONCHITA, MÍRAME! —Gritó sujetándola por las mejillas.

Conchita abrió los ojos con dolor y se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirándola preocupados.

—Te prometo, que ya no te va a doler, por favor, solo quédate quieta, por favor resiste Kamui fue por el doctor, solo resiste un poco —le dijo.

— ¡KAITO, DUELE MUCHO MÁTAME! —Gritó cerrando nuevamente los ojos, al sentir una punzada de dolor.

— ¡MÍRAME! —Gritó el chico y Conchita abrió nuevamente los ojos con dolor —No me pidas eso —dijo el chico —No pienso matarte, ni dejarte morir, ¡Prefiero morir yo a que mueras tú! —Gritó, Conchita abrió más los ojos y vio al Kaito más preocupado que había visto en su vida —Por favor, resiste un poco —le dijo— Vamos resiste Conchita, por favor…—escuchó en un susurro.

— ¡KAITO, DUELE! —Gritó la dama.

Kaito no sabía qué hacer, no quería que la dama muriera de dolor, no quería que siguiera gritando. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue continuar diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Pasaron veinte largos minutos, donde lo único que hizo fue hablarle, mientras intentaba que no gritara más, hasta que llegó el doctor y le inyectó un poderoso remedio contra el dolor. Su cuerpo se relajó, había dejado de llorar y se había quedado profundamente dormida…

.

.

.


End file.
